


A Hat in Hallownest

by MonsterMonsoon



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I want everyone in Hallownest to be happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, best ending, fight me, godtamer is briefly mentioned, grimm X brumm is briefly mentioned, hey look a lot of people are alive, hornet is tired, nosk is here kinda?, pale king and white lady are in memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMonsoon/pseuds/MonsterMonsoon
Summary: On the advice of the soul-stealing Snatcher, Hat Kid finds the ancient kingdom of Hallownest on her quest for Time Pieces. But has she fallen in too deep?





	1. Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell headfirst into Hollow Knight AND I WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY  
And the best way to do that is to shove the physical manifestation of sunshine, rainbows, and friendship

There was a gentle twinkle in the bleary sky above Dirtmouth. Brighter than the sparse stars that dotted the cloudy sky, with a soft blue hue. The inhabitants watched as the twinkles raced across the sky, gasping quietly.

“It has been too long since I’ve seen shooting stars.” Elderbug muttered, to himself mostly.

Besides him, Iselda sighed. “I wish Corny was here to see, the stars here are hard to see as is, but shooting stars? We may never see them again.”

“Perhaps if you wish hard enough, he will come,” Elderbug replied. “That is what one does on shooting stars, it is not?

She huffed. “I’d suspect the star would fall from the sky before Corny comes back anytime soon.”

As they continued to watch, the blue twinkle grew closer, and closer still. “Perhaps the star is coming to have a word with you, Miss Iselda!” Elderbug said with a weary chuckle.

But the old bug’s chuckling died in his throat as the gentle twinkle began to fall faster. Iselda and Elderbug scrambled out of the path of the glowing projectile from the sky, watching as it bounced along the ground. With its final bounce, it shot high into the air and tumbled right into the well.

The two bugs scampered to the edge of the well, watching the glowing object fall down, down, down into Hallownest, clinking as it vanished into the depths.

The two were quiet, for a moment. Elderbug spoke first.

“…perhaps Cornifer will see it after all.”

* * *

There were few things Snatcher loved more than reading. A nice soul to consume, tormenting some  _ fools  _ that had trespassed in his forest, and some peace and quiet.

But there was an issue. Eventually, Snatcher would run out of books. He’d read until they’d fall apart, being held by threads and stubbornness. Once his books would finally become unreadable due to the damage, the King of the Subcon would send his minions to find more books.

Today was such a day, and his devoted minions lined up to proudly display their prizes. Several books were poorly made by the minions themselves, which Snatcher placed on his bookshelf regardless of actual quality.

One minion shuffled closer, presenting an ancient book to Snatcher. Already, he was unimpressed. Older books rarely lasted long. He looked closer. “Let’s see here….’Poems from Hallownest’, by Monomon the Teacher?” he scoffed. “Sounds like this would put you to sleep!”

Despite how boring the book sounded, he placed it in his shelf. He wasn’t going to sneer at free literature.

After several days, he finally decided to give the old poetry book a try. If he didn’t like it, he could always throw it at one of Vanessa’s windows.

At first, Snatcher couldn’t make any sense of these poems. Talks of kings, kingdoms, beasts, bugs, and wyrms. Thought initially turned away by how strange it was, the poems mentioned something that caught his attention.

Souls.

The poems mentioned souls  _ constantly. _ Wherever this ‘Monomon’ came from sounded like it was filled to the brim with souls. He had to know where the book was talking about. Reading through the poems a dozen times, he finally had a name.

Hallownest.

But no books in his collection ever mentioned the Kingdom of Hallownest. His history books were lacking. Snatcher was too far gone down this rabbit hole, he had to know about this forgotten kingdom and the soul smorgasbord it was hiding from him.

He had two options. Either give up this wild goose chase for a kingdom that didn’t exist…

Or ask MoonJumper.

That horrible corpse may annoy Snatcher to no end, but he had his uses. Namely in information. Snatcher came up with a compromise to himself. If MoonJumper had little to no info on the lost kingdom of Hallownest, he would give up the search entirely.

Begrudgingly floating to MoonJumper’s part of the tree, he knocked on the wood. “Hello hello? King speaking?”

MoonJumper was currently preoccupied with tending to his webs, back facing the ghost. “Yes, it’s hard not to hear you. What is it, false king?”

“I need…information.” Snatcher held the book of poems in his clawed hands. “What do you know about a kingdom called ‘Hallownest’?”

He saw MoonJumper pause. Slowly turning to Snatcher, he frowned and replied, “I am aware of it. Vaguely. That kingdom is truly ancient and forgotten.” Then, with a more suspicious look, he added, “Why are you so curious?”

Holding the book up slightly, the ghost responded, “Well, I found this old book that mentioned the kingdom a lot. I grew curious. Nothing wrong with a healthy dose of creativity!” with a sly smile, Snatcher continued. “Do you know where it was?”

Another pause as MoonJumper’s frown grew. He knew Snatcher was up to no good, but he couldn’t quite piece that puzzle together at the time. “From what I know, it borders a great desert, but most of it is underground-“

“Perfect! Smell you later!” and like that, Snatcher vanished back down into the tree, already planning his next move.

MoonJumper sighed, turning back to his webbing.

* * *

Hat Kid was in a great mood. She woke up on the right side of the bed, Cookie made her pancakes for breakfast, and she had the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted! She could go play with Mu, or visit Dead Bird Studios, or-

“WHY HELLOOOOOOO THERE!”

As she was entering the main room of her ship, Snatcher popped out of seemingly nowhere to try and scare her out of her skin. But she was no longer intimidated by him, so she giggled and hugged his noodly form. “Hi BFF!”

She could feel him cringe at the touch, pulling her off. “Yeah, enough of that.” After setting her back on the floor, he continued. “Quick question, kiddo. You’re still looking for Time Pieces, right?”

Hat Kid nodded. “Sure am! Do you have more?” She gave a quick hum in thought. “Didn’t I complete all your contracts for Death Wish though?”

“YOU DID.” He snarled, signature smile twisting slightly. “Congrats! Don’t ever bring it up again! Do you want to know where more Time Pieces are, or not?!”

“I do!”

Snatcher picked her up by the cape, lifting her close to his face. “Then you better listen good!” floating to the big window to see the planet, he began to explain. “There is an old kingdom, called ‘Hallownest’, that resides at the edge of a great desert. It’s pretty hidden, but your Time Pieces seem to end up everywhere. So I wouldn’t be surprised if a couple found their way there.”

Hat Kid’s nose scrunched up and her eyes narrowed. “What’s the catch?”

“The catch is that you’ll stay  _ out of my forest.”  _ He hissed, dropping her back on the ground. “Consider my advice a rare moment of kindness. Best to act on it before I change my mind.”

With that, he  _ poofed! _ out of the spaceship, back to his forest, presumably. Hat Kid turned back to the window, watching the planet below slowly turn. She had noticed the desert before, but it seemed impossibly big and far too empty.

But as she squinted closer, she saw a dark spot in the endless expanse of sand. Like an inky stain on a piece of blank paper. Maybe…

Perhaps a visit was in order to this Hallownest.


	2. What is a Child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter, (And the rest of the story) will contain spoilers for the Dream No More Ending! Fair warning

Hat Kid double checked to make sure she had all her badges and Pons before making the trip to Hallownest. Cooking Cat had even given her a couple of fresh baked cookies as snacks!

She tapped away at her keyboard, setting the coordinates for the darker spot in the desert. Worth a shot, right?

“I’ll be back soon, CC!” she called into the kitchen and prepared for her journey.

Soon she was falling down, down, down to the planet, right in the middle of the dark spot. As she got closer, she opened the umbrella to slow her descent.

Hat Kid began seeing dim lights in what appeared to be fog. She saw this as a good sign; lights meant people. Feeling her boots touch the sandy ground, she folded her umbrella and looked around.

The area was dark and lacked color. It felt…bleak. Lifeless. It almost put a damper on her chipper mood. Almost.

But there were lampposts, and she could see houses nearby. As lifeless as this place may seem, clearly _ someone _ was living here at least.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Hat Kid hummed quietly to herself. In all the places she’s been to on this planet, she’s never seen a place look so grey. Peck, even the Subcon Forest was bright in its own strange way.

“Ho there! You’ve returned so soon?”

Hat Kid sat up straighter, looking to where the voice came from. It sounded old, but warm. “Excuse me?” she called to the voice, seeing a figure beginning to approach.

“Oh, my apologies, little one. I mistook you for the little Ghost.” The figure shuffled closer. A hunched figure, with dark blue robes and a white face with two horns jutting from the top. Or was it a mask? Hat Kid couldn’t quite tell. “I am Elderbug, little one. And you…”

Elderbug’s eyes widened slightly, then he squinted as he came closer. She smiled at him. “Hello! I’m Hat Kid.” She wondered if he was actually a bug, or if it was simply a namesake. He certainly looked like a strange beetle creature, and she had seen stranger creatures on this planet.

The old bug blinked slowly. “I…apologize if this seems rude, little one. But, where is your mask?”

“My mask?” she reached into her cape to pull out her dweller’s mask. “This one?”

He looked over the mask carefully and with a frown. “No, that is not what I am referring to. Pardon my rudeness yet again, but, I have never seen a bug like you.”

The hatted child laughed, then got off the bench to do a small twirl. “I’m not a bug! I’m a kid!”

This answer didn’t seem to clarify Elderbug’s confusion. “…I am afraid I do not know what a ‘kid’ is.” He straightened slightly, clearing his throat. “Well, strange one, welcome to Dirtmouth. What brings you here?”

“I’m looking for Hallownest, and my Time Pieces.” She made an hourglass gesture. “Time Pieces resemble hourglasses. They emit light and sound, and are very dangerous.”

Elderbug chuckled sadly. “You have indeed found Hallownest, strange one. Dirtmouth resides at the very top of Hallownest. All entrances have been sealed but one. Follow.”

The bug began to shuffle to an old well. “This is the only way to enter and leave Hallownest. Many bugs have entered. Many do not leave.” There was a sadness to his voice. How many had he seen enter this well for the last time?

Hat Kid gulped. Hallownest sounded dangerous. “And the Time Pieces?”

“Your description doesn’t sound familiar. I apologize.”

“Well, it would’ve fallen from the sky.” She pointed upwards as emphasis.

Elderbug gasped. “You know, something actually fell out of the sky not too long ago! We thought it was a fallen star. It touched here, then found its way down into this well! Could that be what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah! That sounds perfect!” she jumped forward, giving the old bug a big hug. He seemed surprised, stepping backward slightly.

Slowly, he returned the hug. “Y-You’re welcome, little one.”

Hat Kid let go and glanced down the well again. Sure looked dark. And Scary. “Can anyone…maybe come with me? It looks scary down there…”

Elderbug tilted his head slightly. “Well, Cornifer is the cartographer…but he’s not here. Quirrel sometimes stops by, but he hasn’t been around in a while…Ghost and Hornet maybe?”

“Ghost and Hornet?”

Before he could explain further, the ground began to rumble, and a nearby building grew brighter. “Ah, that should be them now. Using the Stag Station.”

Immediately, Hat Kid thought about the cat trains in Nyakuza Metro. But she brushed the thought aside. The rumbling subsided, and a small figure stepped out of the station.

The figure was slightly smaller than Hat Kid. They had a white mask-like the Elderbug, but there was no mouthpiece. Their eyes were large and black, and further inspection led Hat Kid to realize that they were actually eyeholes. They had a grey cloak that covered their entire body and some sort of weapon strapped to their back.

Hat Kid smiled at them and began skipping closer. She saw them reach for the weapon, and she slowed. “Hi there! Are you Ghost or Hornet?”

They tilted their head up at them, putting their weapon back. They nodded, then glanced at Elderbug. “This is Ghost,” Elderbug explained. “They’re not a much of a talker, unfortunately.”

“My name is Hat Kid! Nice to meet you!” she offered Ghost her hand to shake. They looked at her hand, head tilted slightly in confusion. In return, they hesitantly extended their own hand in a similar manner, mimicking her.

She couldn’t help but giggle. “No, this is a handshake! It’s a way to say hello!” she gently grabbed their hand and shook it up and down slowly. “Hi!”

Hat Kid waited for Ghost to let go, but they seemed perfectly content in just holding her hand. Not like it bothered her. “I was wondering if you could help me?” she paused for a moment, expecting a reply. But Ghost offered her none, so she continued. “I lost something very important to me, and I think it might be in Hallownest. Can you help me find it?”

Ghost nodded, almost enthusiastically. “Really?!” Hat Kid squealed, then practically tackled the little bug in a hug. “Thank you, thank you!!”

She could feel Ghost stiffen, much like Elderbug. Then they returned the hug, squeezing her tight, but not too tight. Did these bugs not know how to hug or something?

“My goodness, you’re certainly affectionate, strange one,” Elderbug commented. “Now, little Ghost, where is Hornet?”

Ghost pointed to the well.

As if on cue, a silver object rocketed out of the well, landing on the dirt next to it. It looked like a strange sort of sword, or blade. At the end was a hole, with a thick, silvery line tied to it. The line became taut, and a figure climbed out, using the line like a climbing rope.

This figure was taller, wearing a red cloak. Their mask was long and slender, ending in two points on the side. It reminded Hat Kid of a strange ‘V’ shape. And the vibe they were emitting was _ rage. _

“Ho there, Hornet! We were just talking about you.” Elderbug called out to this Hornet as she ripped her weapon out of the ground.

Hat Kid took a slight step behind Ghost, grabbing their hand for support. Ghost tugged on their hand, dragging her closer to Hornet. They tugged on her cloak, bouncing slightly.

“I had no luck in locating our birth-cursed sibling. We must try again after we rest.” She told the little bug, back facing them. Before Hat Kid could speak, Hornet pointed her weapon inches from the young girl’s face. “And who is this?”

Hat Kid barely flinched. This wasn’t the first time she had had a sharp object pointed at her face, and she had the inkling that it would not be the last. “I’m Hat Kid.”

Hornet finally looked at them. Like Ghost, she had large eyeholes but no mouthpiece. “I have never seen you before-” Despite the fact she wore a mask, it was easy to feel her surprise. “…what _ are _you?”

“I’m a kid!”

The red-cloaked bug huffed. “Do you mean a grub?” she reached a clawed hand to Hat Kid’s cheek, poking it. “You’re certainly squishy like one.”

“I’m a kid!” Hat Kid was starting to get irritated. How hard could this concept be?

Hornet was also growing irritated. “That doesn’t explain anything.” She growled, stepping closer to leer at her. “Are you a grub? A beetle? Caterpillar?”

With a frown, Hat Kid did her best to explain. “A kid is like, young. A young thing.”

“Hm. Larvae then.” Hornet decided. She put her weapon away and took a step back. “What do you want?”

“Well, I lost something in Hallownest.” The hatted child gestured to Ghost, still silently holding her hand. “And I asked Ghost if you two could help, and they said yes-“

Immediately, Hornet was angry. Whipping her head to properly glare at Ghost, she shouted, “YOU DID WHAT?!”

She grabbed Ghost’s other arm, dragging them a distance away to angrily whisper. Hornet wasn’t too good at being quiet, as Hat Kid could still hear them fairly easily. “We’re busy! Looking for our sibling, remember?! Why did you agree to help?!”

Ghost bounced a little, gesturing to their hand, then giving himself a hug.

“I don’t care how nice she is! We’re busy and cannot help!”

Hat Kid cleared her throat. “Well, if we’re both looking for something, maybe we can help each other?”

Ghost nodded, running over and grabbing her hand. “You’re looking for your…sibling.” She continued. “And I’m looking for my Time Pieces. If we help each other, then we should find what we’re looking for way easier!”

Hornet scoffed. “Your offer means nothing if you cannot pull your own weight. If it’s just Ghost and I fighting off enemies, you are merely a burden.”

A little hurt by her words, Hat Kid puffed up her chest and pulled out her umbrella. “I can handle myself, thank you very much!”

A tilt of her head showed that Hornet was less than impressed. “That is the gaudiest nail I have ever seen. But a nail nonetheless.” She nodded slightly. “Prepare yourself, Larva. We’re going down into the depths of Hallownest.”

* * *

_ No cost too great. _

Deep in the cavern’s of Hallownest, a being paused to catch their breath. They shouldn’t need to stop. But they had to, lest their lungs burn with black gunk that they had to cough up. After pausing for the minimum time their body needed, they continued.

_ No mind to think. _

Their nail scraped along the ground as they used it for a makeshift cane. Improper use of their weapon, sure. But they found themselves only being able to stumble a few feet before collapsing without it.

_ No will to break. _

They were lost. No, they couldn’t be lost. They shouldn’t be lost. But nothing looked the same. Then everything looked the same. They had to find the White Palace. They had to find the King.

_ No voice to cry suffering. _

Everything hurt. Their joints felt brittle, and their chest felt like it would explode. They ignored it. Vessels did not feel pain. They shouldn’t feel pain. They felt nothing. They felt everything.

_ Born of God and Void. _

Surely the palace couldn’t be too far. Their thin frame shuddered as they hacked up inky void. They couldn’t disappoint the Pale King. They couldn’t disappoint Hallownest.

Pausing for a moment’s rest, their mind flashed to seeing a little Vessel watching them as they hung from the ceiling in chains-

No. Vessels did not have memories. Vessels do not recall.

They kept moving.

_ You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams. _

_ You are the Vessel. _

_ You are the Hollow Knight. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a kid? A miserable pile of secrets-  
wait wrong line


	3. O Brother, Where Art Thou?

Hornet should’ve said no. She should’ve put her foot down and deny the strange larvae her help. But little Ghost had apparently promised their aid, and they could be surprisingly stubborn for a vessel.

They hopped down the well, with Hornet and Ghost landing at the bottom. She looked around, not seeing Hat Kid. “We’ve barely entered Hallownest and we’ve already lost the larva-”

“I’m up here!”

The two bugs looked up to see Hat Kid using her nail – Hornet now realized the gaudy nail was actually an umbrella – to float downwards. As soon as she touched the ground, Hornet snatched the umbrella from her hands. “Your weapon is a flimsy umbrella?!”

Hopping up and down, the strange larva tried to snag the umbrella back. “Hey! Give it! That’s mine!”

“You cannot defend yourself with an umbrella! Do larvae like you not have brains yet?!”

Finally taking the umbrella back, Hat Kid grumbled under her breath about ‘peck necks’. “I can fight!”

Hornet pressed a claw against her forehead. She didn’t want to deal with this. “Come. We have to move on.”

She took the lead, Ghost and Hat Kid short behind. A quick glance showed they were holding hands. The little vessel always did like physical contact. “Describe what you have lost, little larva.”

“My name's Hat Kid.”

“Answer the question.”

Running closer, Hat Kid turned to Hornet as they walked. “They’re called Time Pieces. They look like hourglasses, and they’re super dangerous!”

Hornet looked at the little girl with an upset expression. “And why are such dangerous objects in a larva’s care?”

“They’re not dangerous to my people! But to other people – and bugs – that have never experienced them? That’s when they become dangerous.” She changed the subject. “What about you? You’re looking for your…”

Hornet went stiff and Ghost’s grip on Hat Kid’s hand tightened. “Sibling.” Came Hornet’s curt reply.

“Omigosh!” she squealed in delight. “It’ll be a buggy family reunion!”

They stopped, Hornet holding an arm out to stop Hat Kid from going forward. In front of the trio lay the ruins of what looked like a black temple. The air was still and terribly cold. She whimpered, reaching for Hornet’s hand to hold. Hornet pulled away, staring at her intently. She broke the deathly silence with a quiet, “You know nothing about our past, do you?”

Hat Kid shook her head slowly.

With a sigh, Hornet started walking into the Temple. Ghost began to follow, tugging on Hat Kid’s hand to lead her forward as well.

“We had to fight them. It was for the good of Hallownest.” Hornet said, voice low and tone melancholy. Inside the temple were chains, far too many chains.

“After our battle,” Hornet continued, “My first thought was making sure Ghost was OK. I thought they died. Once their wounds were healed, I went back down to this Temple, and our sibling was gone. I am unsure how they managed to crawl away, but we wish to find them.”

Hat Kid rushed forward, grabbing Hornet’s hand and going on one knee.

“What on Earth-?!”

“I, Hat Kid, promise that you will find your sibling!” the little alien loudly proclaimed. “I will not leave your side until you do!”

Ghost hopped up and down in a silent cheer, shaking Hornet slightly to show their excitement. Hornet was less than excited. “…yeah. OK. Thanks.”

This could only go poorly.

“Now, let’s think.” Hat Kid stood back up, placing her hands on her hips. Ghost copied her pose. “Where did you see them last? This temple?”

Hornet nodded. “They were lying prone when I left to tend to Ghost’s wounds. I was gone for a few minutes, a half-hour at most. However, we have been searching for several hours now. They could be anywhere.”

“If I was hurt, I’d go to a place where I could heal myself!” she jumped a little in excitement. “Where do you guys keep your health pons?”

“Our what?”

“What heals you guys? And where would your sibling feel safe?” the little alien clarified. Hallownest must be really isolated if they didn’t know about Health pons; did they use normal Pons as currency? Or something else?

“Well…” resting a clawed hand on Ghost’s head, the red-cloaked bug explained, “Ghost, and presumably our sibling, use Soul to heal. Soul can be found by…” she paused, giving Hat Kid a suspicious look. “…defeating other bugs. Or hot springs. Little Ghost does enjoy the hot springs.”

Ghost bounced up and down, clapping their hands excitedly.

“As for where they feel safe? That’s impossible to tell.” With a swoosh of their cape, they started walking out of the temple. “I believe the first place we should look is the city of tears.”

Hat Kid hopped down the steps, Ghost following close behind. “Why is it called that? And why would we look there? Are you going there now?”

“There is a statue of our sibling in the city center. Perhaps they’ve been there before.” Came the curt reply. With a low growl, she asked, “Do you _ever_ stop asking questions?”

With a smile, Hat Kid chirped, “Nope! I’m full of questions!”

“…joy”

* * *

Step. Step. Pause. Step. Step. Pause.

The Hollow Knight had found a sort of rhythm to their pace. Their pause was going for a touch longer than normal as they tried to reorient themselves. They just needed to find the White Palace. But everything looked the same. _Why was this being so difficult?!_

Deep breath.

_Do not think._

_Do not feel._

They just had to keep looking. Don’t stop moving.

The Hollow Knight could hear another bug a little further down the path. For a moment, they thought about what the bug would think about their weakened state. But vessels do not think, and they shoved the thought deep down.

It was a pill bug. Small compared to them, but they mused briefly how every bug would look small to them. _Do not think, do not think. _They had a blue body and blue cloth around his neck, and the pill big was holding a large stack of papers and scrolls.

The little bug almost ran into them, muttering an apology. “I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t see you-” The pill bug froze, staring at them for a long time.

This pill bug was getting in the Hollow Knight’s way. They went to step around, but the pill bug had other ideas. “You look like the statue in the City of Tears! Are you the Hollow Knight? Is the infection defeated? Where is the little Ghost and Hornet?”

Too many questions. Not like they could answer, and they didn’t want to. They shouldn’t ‘want’ anything. Again, they tried to step around.

“Oh no, friend. I’m afraid I cannot let you leave that easily!” Friends? Vessels did not have friends.

The bug stood right in front of them, shifting the papers and scrolls in their hands. “Hornet and Ghost would want to know where you are. They’re probably worried sick, my friend!”

They felt their heart twist. Was it guilt? Vessels weren’t supposed to feel guilt, but the idea of Hornet and the little vessel worrying about them made their insides ache and their breath quicken.

_Do not think. Do not feel. Do not. Do not. Do not!_

The Hollow Knight lunged at the bug with their nail. The pill bug was prepared, dropping the papers and defending with his own weapon. “I am not your enemy! My name is Quirrel! I do not wish to fight!”

Despite being locked up for who knows how long, the Hollow Knight’s skills remained sharp as his nail. Lunge, lunge, swipe left, swipe right, parry, slash. They were all offense. This ‘Quirrel’ did not retaliate, only parrying and defending.

But they could only fight against the unwilling opponent for so long. After some powerful swings, they staggered and had to rest against their nail. Slowly they slid to a sitting position, quietly wheezing. They heaved, body violently shuddering as they expelled large quantities of void. They hurt. They weren’t supposed to hurt.

“Please, I can help!” Quirrel pleaded. He came closer, and the Hollow Knight pulled away. They didn’t need pity. They didn’t need anything.

Quirrel huffed. “Please stay here. For your own sake.” The tone clearly implied this was not a suggestion.

The pill bug sprinted down the tunnels. Once he was gone, the Hollow knight slowly stood up, shaking the entire time. Stay here? Not an option. He had to find the King.

_Do not think. Do not speak. Do not hope. Do not. Do not. Do not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer; the first draft had Hornet explain the Hollow knight. But it was long, boring and out of character so I cut it. Sadly I also had to cut out where Hat Kid called Hollow a robot and really confused the buggos. Oh well  
Also, Quirrel! We'll see more of him I promise.


	4. Ghosts of the Past

Hat Kid had no clue how these bugs could be so quick! Even with Ghost’s surprisingly strong grip on her hand, she barely kept up with them. “Wait! Wait I’m not that fast!”

Hornet either didn’t hear or didn’t care, as she didn’t slow in the slightest.

Ghost _ did _hear. They came to a complete stop, allowing Hat Kid a few moments to slow down before reaching over and picking her up.

“H-Hey! I can walk!” all she could manage was an indignant squeak. She was plenty fast! She just needed her sprint cap and maybe her scooter, that’s all!

But Ghost carried her like she weighed nothing. They easily caught back up to Hornet, who scoffed. “You cannot carry her all the way!”

Ghost said nothing to her comment and made no effort to stop or put her down. The ghost train wasn’t stopping.

Hat Kid watched in awe as Hornet easily scaled the tunnel walls to a higher platform. At the top, she paused. “Let’s see you carry the little larva now, Ghost!”

At the prospect of climbing up several hundred feet did Ghost finally pause. Skidding to a halt, they tilted their head as if in thought.

Hat Kid saw several platforms she could easily jump from. She was practically a master at that! “Put me down! I can get us up there!”

The little bug hesitantly did as she said. As soon as they let go, Hat Kid picked up Ghost. “Hang on tight! Here we go!”

With a leap, Hat Kid was bounding off the walls and little nooks and crannies to climb higher and higher. Ghost excitedly wiggled as she leaped, walked up the walls and backflipped up to where Hornet was.

With a triumphant spin, she put Ghost back on the grown, smirking at Hornet. The red-cloaked bug nodded slowly. “I will admit, I am impressed. You’re a lot more nimble than you look. Especially for one so….squishy.”

_ “H-Heeeelp!!!” _

All three were off, racing towards the distressed call.

It was a pill bug, trying to fight some bugs with his nail. But…were they bugs? Their movements were jittery and glitchy, occasionally switching between locations. But it was the purplish-blue aura that gave it away.

“What are they?” Hornet withdrew her nail, watching the pill bug try to fight back against these strange enemies. It was as if his nail simply passed through them. “They look like husks…but the infection was defeated! They should be at rest!”

In a quiet whisper, Hat Kid replied, “They’re Ghosts of the Past. The Time Piece must’ve landed in a graveyard!”

“All of Hallownest is a graveyard.”

Ghost hopped down, and Hornet paused for a moment before joining them. “Stay here, larva. I doubt your umbrella will be very effective.”

The bugs tried their best, but their weapons proved useless towards these Time Piece corrupted ghosts. Time magic affected the undead in strange ways, typically making them stronger than usual. But if Hornet was right, and if there were ghosts and graves all over Hallownest, who knew how the Time Piece was affecting everything!

But Hat Kid knew one thing; she couldn’t just leave her new friends alone down there. And since physical weapons didn’t seem to be working, she put on her dweller’s mask in preparations for battle.

With her dweller vision, the ghosts solidified. The bugs still were unable to land a hit, but now _ she _ could.

With a loud battle cry – which was actually an adorable ‘Hi-yah!” – she hopped down to join the fight. Umbrella swinging like a maniac, she charged forward. After several good _ thwaks! _from her weapon, the ghosts would explode into blue dust.

The bugs watched in silence. Hornet and the pill bug seemed mortified, but Ghost was excitingly bouncing around and waving their arms.

When the last of the ghosts were taken care of, Hat Kid happily skipped over. “There we go! Are you guys OK-”

“What is that mask?!” Hornet snapped, reaching over to snatch the dweller’s mask from Hat Kid’s face. “How did you do that? And who in _ GODS NAME _taught you how to fight like that! You were swinging your umbrella around like a stick!”

Before Hornet could continue her rants, the pill bug stepped forward. “I am more than grateful for your help. My name is Quirrel. These strange apparitions attacked me!”

“I’m Hat Kid!” she offered her hand for him to shake. And after a few moments of slight confusion, he did shake her hand. “These are-”

“Oh, I am _ very _ aware of these two.” Quirrel gave Ghost an affectionate pat on the head. Ghost, still bouncing and wiggling in excitement, ran over to hug his legs. Hornet gave Quirrel a not-so-friendly shove.

“If not for the circumstances of our meeting, I would have sliced him in two.” Hornet scoffed.

Hat Kid giggled. “I’ve been there! Most of my friends have tried to kill me!”

She saw Quirrel wince. “That…is not how friendship works.”

“Now then, wanderer.” Hornet glared at the pill bug, their masks almost touching. Quirrel seemed very uncomfortable. “You should be back at the archives. We’re very busy and we do not have time to bother with your misadventures.” With a quick glance at Hat Kid, she added, “I already have one unwanted ward.”

The unwanted comment really hurt, and Hat Kid frowned. She subtly hid behind Quirrel and Ghost. Did Hornet’s face soften?

“Listen, little larva.” The red-cloaked bug kneeled slightly to be at eye level. “Perhaps when all of this is done, I can teach you some proper techniques to use with your…umbrella.”

“You’d teach me how to fight?” Hat Kid’s eyes sparkled. “Do you think I can have a nail too?”

“Maybe, if you show that you’re responsible enough.” Turning back to Quirrel, Hornet said sharply, “I hope you can find your way back to the archives yourself-”

“Oh no! I was actually looking for you two!” as if a switch was flipped, his tone turned serious. “There was a bug! A-And they looked like the statue in the City of Tears!” and in a whisper, he added, “I’ve seen them in my dreams.”

“What?! Why didn’t you say that earlier?!”

Stuttering, he said, “W-Well, I was a b-bit busy with the ghosts! When I tried to talk to them, I was attacked! But they’re in very bad shape. I worry that they … won’t make it to the City of Tears before they succumb to their injuries.”

Hornet grabbed Quirrel’s wrist. “We have no time to waste. You’re coming with, Wanderer. Ghost, Larva, be quick and stay close!” she sprinted off, basically dragging the poor pill bug behind.

“Stop! Wait! You’re going to tear my arm off!”

Ghost stepped forward to pick Hat Kid up, but she held out a hand to stop them. “Hold on.” Putting her signature top hat away, she pulled out her sprint hat. “Now I can keep up with you guys!” To demonstrate, she started running after Hornet and Quirrel. Unlike before, she could actually keep up with them.

“I hope you can keep up your pace, little one,” Hornet shouted over Quirrel’s loud objections. “We have still a ways to go.” 

* * *

The Hollow Knight was seeing things.

As they trudged along the winding passageways and roads, they saw flickers in the corner of their eyes. Flickers and flashes of bugs. Wingmoulds and Kingmoulds.

But they were wrong. Their forms were transparent and unable to sit still. They would seemingly teleport between points with no rhyme or reason. And instead of their normal pale glow, they had a strange purplish-blue. But why would they be here? They should be at the White Palace, with the Pale King. Not here.

One particularly brave Kingmould stood in front of the Hollow Knight as if it had not noticed their presence. They waited, as it was the polite thing to do. But they grew impatient. _ No emotions. _ They stepped forward to move around but instead passed through the Kingmould. As if it wasn’t there at all. And when they turned around, it was gone.

Were they losing their mind? They weren’t supposed to have a mind to lose.

Despite all the questions that were building up, they weren’t allowed to have questions. They swallowed them down like a stone and forced themselves to move on.

They had bigger issues after all.

The Hollow Knight needed to heal, and soon. Their health was dwindling, and they’d be no use to their King dead. They needed Soul.

Easier said than done. Most soul-filled beings ran for the hills as soon as The Hollow Knight got anywhere close. They might be injured, but even the smallest bug could tell they were still dangerous.

Keyword: most.

Tiny Vengeflies had no qualms with swooping down to attack. And as soon as they were within range, they were struck down with the Hollow Knight’s nail. But Vengeflies were small, and the Soul they gave even more so.

The Vessel had to slay quite a few Vengeflies in order to get even the minimal amount of Soul to heal.

Once they had enough Soul, they slowly brought themselves to a sitting position. Taking deep breaths, they focused. No mind, no feelings, nothing. They forced themselves to focus on their wounds; the stab wounds in their stomach, the cracks in their chest and head, and their missing arm.

As they felt the soul flow through their entire being, they exploded in pain. Everything hurt. They shivered and shook as they tried to ignore the pain. Focus on the Soul, imagine it flowing through and healing.

After several painful minutes, they sighed. They had healed the best they could with what limited Soul they had. They weren’t able to fix the stab wounds, cracks nor the missing arm. But they didn’t feel as if they had a foot in the grave, and that was all that matters.

They could heal more at the White Palace. But they had to get there first.

After giving themselves a few more moments to rest, The Hollow Knight stood back up to continue their journey.

They had reached the City of Tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're curious, the Kingmoulds and Wingmoulds dont attack Hollow b/c they recognize them as the pure vessel


	5. Memorial to the Hollow Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one told me I was using 'larvae' wrong so I had to go and edit everything-

Hat Kid could swear she heard rain as she raced down the tight tunnels. But that was impossible, wasn’t it? They were so far underground there should be no way for her to hear rain.

There was a light up ahead, and the rain sounds grew louder. The four spilled out of the tunnel and into the brightly lit city.

The City of Tears was bathed in the soft light of streetlamps, coating the whole city in a gentle blue. It was raining rather steadily, the streets and buildings slick with water. Despite the huge size, the buildings and streets were devoid of life.

It was beautiful. Ethereal and melancholy.

Hat Kid wished she had her raincoat.

“How is it raining? Aren’t we in a cave?” she looked towards her buggy friends for answers.

Quirrel was happy to provide. “You see little one, the City of Tears was built under a large lake-”

“We don’t have time for this!” Hornet snarled. “We’re splitting up to cover ground. We’re looking for our sibling.”

“What do they look like?” Hat Kid frowned, crossing her arms. “You’ve been frustratingly vague about everything. I don’t know anything about your sibling! What they look like? Their name?”

With a huff, Hornet replied, “They were never given a name. But if you _must _refer to them with name, ‘Pure Vessel’ or ‘Hollow Knight’ will work.”

“Those are awful baby names!”

“There is a large fountain in the city center. There’s a statue of them there. Why don’t you stick around there? It isn’t hard to miss.” Hornet’s harsh tone indicated that this was _not_ a suggestion.

Before another word was spoken, the bugs ran off. Quirrel and Ghost giving Hat Kid a sympathetic look before darting off.

Grumbling angrily to herself, she opened her umbrella to float to the city streets below. “She’s _totally _a soon-de-ray like Snatcher. Big ol’ meanie.”

Her little feet splashed through puddles as she made her way to the city center. Hornet was right, there was a big fountain and it was clear as can be.

The fountain was huge, taking up most of the center. The statues on top, illuminated by streetlights, was of a large bug and three figures? circling them. The figures had billowing capes and large masks. But Hat Kid’s attention was drawn to the bug in the middle. The bug wore armor and a cape, their head looking down. As rain rolled down the stone, it gave the appearance that the figures were crying.

Like most of the city, Hat Kid found this fountain very beautiful, but very sad.

“Memorial to the Hollow Knight.” Hat Kid read aloud. “In the Black egg far above, through its sacrifice Hallownest lasts eternal.” She looked up at the statue, feeling waves of sympathy wash over her. “You must have been very brave. I hope we can be friends. But…what were you sacrificed for? And why?”

Her questions were interrupted by a nearby scraping, the harsh sound of metal on stone that came closer and closer. Something was coming.

Hat Kid ducked behind the fountain in case it was an unwanted attacker. Out of the misty fog emerged a figure. On shaky steps they lumbered closer to the fountain, using their weapon as a cane.

She immediately recognized the figure as The Hollow Knight. But they were in bad, bad shape. They looked beyond haggard, they honestly looked half dead. Their cloak torn and disheveled, barely covering their skeletal frame. They had a crack in their shell and appeared to be missing their entire left arm.

If they were in pain, they didn’t show it. As they paused in front of the fountain, they froze. If Hat Kid had not seen them stagger to the fountain herself, she would’ve thought them a statue as well.

Cautiously, Hat Kid started to approach. She was convinced if she scared them, they’d run off like a startled woodland creature. The Hollow Knight towered over her, but they didn’t seem to notice her slow approach. Finally, she stood at their side in silence.

“Um, excuse me?” she said in a quiet voice. Their mask shifted to face them. Were they surprised? Did they know she was there? It was impossible to tell. Ghost at least gestured their emotions. “Uh, hello. I’m Hat Kid.”

Silence.

“Are you the Hollow Knight?”

There were several moments of silence before they shook their head yes.

“You must be very brave.” She saw them recoil slightly, almost as if it was a trick of the light. “Your siblings are looking for you. Miss Hornet and Ghost?” Their grip on their weapon tightened.

“Hey, it’s OK!” she reached up to grab their hand. “I’m your friend!”

The Hollow Knight watched as her tiny fingers slowly curled around their own-

_“GET AWAY FROM HER!”_

* * *

The Hollow Knight had finally made it to the City of Tears. They felt the rain roll down their mask and enter their eyeholes, and they had to suppress a shudder.

Thankfully, the city was empty. They didn’t have the strength to deal with others at the moment. They thought they heard a little voice, but they didn’t think about it. No thoughts.

As they staggered through the streets, there was something in their path. A huge fountain with statues in the middle. A statue of them. The Hollow Knight was staring at their own memorial statue.

They tried not to think about how they were looking at was essentially their own grave.

They tried very hard not to hate the statue.

“Um, excuse me?”

That quiet, little voice shattered all thoughts they had. _Do not think. Do not speak. Do not hope. Do not. _After what felt like an eternity, they looked down.

It was a strange bug in bright purple robes and a top hat. What kind of bug was this? What did they want? Would it go away soon? They hoped so. _Do not hope_.

“Uh, hello. I’m Hat Kid.” They didn’t respond. Not like they were able to.

“Are you the Hollow Knight?” They nodded slowly.

They saw her smile softly. “You must be very brave.”

Brave? Were they allowed to be brave? Wouldn’t that go against their pureness? They felt their heart pound in their chest. Did she know that? Did she care? She didn’t seem upset by that, did she consider that a good thing? They weren’t supposed to be brave. They weren’t supposed to be _anything-_

“Your siblings are looking for you. Miss Hornet and Ghost?” No. No not them. They didn’t want to see them. Their grip tightened on their nail as if their siblings would spring out of nowhere.

“Hey, it’s OK! I’m your friend!” Their focus snapped back to the small bug. They watched as her hand reached for their own. What was she doing? Was she trying to disarm them? Her hand was so warm, and her grip was so soft-

_“GET AWAY FROM HER!”_

* * *

Just as Hat Kid managed to grab hold of one of The Hollow Knight’s cold fingers, there was a shout from Hornet. There was a flash of silver as a needle was thrown in between them. The needle jammed in between the rocks of the fountain, causing hairline fractures to crack and spew water.

Hat Kid felt someone grab her and yank her back. Quirrel tried to shush her growing objections as he dragged her away from the massive bug. “We don’t know how dangerous they are! Let Hornet and Ghost deal with this.”

Ghost and Hornet hopped down from the rooftops, Ghost unsheathing their nail in preparations for combat. Although Hornet’s weapon was currently embedded into the fountain, that didn’t stop her from taking a fighting stance.

And the Hollow Knight _roared._

They charged into battle with their siblings, Ghost, and Hornet scrambling to evade their attacks. Due to the range of their weapon, the Hollow Knight had the upper hand. At first, anyway. As the fight went on, their movements slowed.

“Please! Stop fighting them!” Hat Kid shouted at the quarreling bugs. She squirmed and wiggled to try and escape the pill bug’s grasp.

“Little one, it is not wise to get involved-” Quirrel yelped in surprise as Hat Kid licked his hand and he dropped her like a hot coal. “Did you just lick me?!”

As soon as he dropped her, Hat Kid ran towards the fight. While Ghost and the Hollow Knight were currently locked in combat, Hornet was free to try and stop her. “WHAT IN KING’S NAME ARE YOU DOING?”

To her credit, Hornet did try to stop the little girl. But Hat Kid slid under her and continued running towards the fight. “You don’t need to fight! Please calm down!”

Hat Kid put herself in between Ghost and the Hollow Knight. Ghost stopped the fighting immediately, holding his nail in a more defensive stance. They seemed frantic, waving their free hand and gesturing for Hat Kid to get out of the way.

But pure vessels did not flinch. Pure vessels did not show mercy.

Within seconds the Hollow Knight had switched targets. Now they were swiping, stabbing, and lunging at Hat Kid with their horrifyingly massive nail. At least when she fought Conductor, he used normal-sized knives, not spears half her size!

“Wait! Wait, stop!” she screamed, barely dodging a swing of their nail. “Please, I just want to help!”

_“YOU CAN’T!” _Hornet shouted, finally reaching her needle and going to pull it out of the fountain wall. “They are beyond help! And YOU are just an idiotic little larva! You don’t belong here, and you SHOULDN’T BE HERE!” she said all this as she fiercely tugged on the needle, finally yanking it free.

As the needle was pulled out, the foundation of the fountain came with it. A tsunami of water gushed into the center, knocking Hornet, Quirrel, and the Hollow Knight off balance and sweeping Ghost and Hat Kid away.

The last thing Hat Kid saw before getting pulled underwater was the Hollow Knight. Their empty eyeholes staring down at her. There was something in those eyes. Was it sadness? Pain? They turned away, and she was sucked under.

Hat Kid had used a lamppost to grab onto as the last of the water drained away. She sniffled, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Someone stepped in front of her, and she looked up. Hornet. Hornet offered her hand and a quiet, “…I’m sorry.”

Trying her best to stop the tears from flowing, Hat Kid shoved the hand away. “You can find your sibling yourself! I shouldn’t be here anyways!”

Hat Kid ran off into the city streets, hearing Hornet and Quirrel call after her. “Wait! Little one! Don’t go off on your own!”

“Little larva - Hat Kid! Please, you’ll die out there!”

As she ran through the city streets and puddles, she wiped her face of tears. She didn’t need them to find her Time Piece. She would be perfectly fine on her own.

Hands gripping the brim of her hat, she whispered, “C’mon, don’t fail me now.” Her trusty hat told her the Time Piece was somewhere deeper. But not too far.

She didn’t need them.


	6. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight body horror in this one, thanks Nosk!

Hat Kid grumbled to herself as she stomped through the tunnels. After storming out of the City of Tears and going through several winding tunnels, she found herself in somewhat of a damp section of the underground.

The caves were damp, and the walls were coated in mushrooms. The air was hot and muggy, and the entire place stank. Was she under a swamp?

It didn’t matter too much. Her hat was telling her to keep forward, and with any luck, she’d be out of this swampy place in a snap.

Hat Kid hoped that her previous companions weren’t following her. What Hornet said about her stung deep. Deep down, she thought about how Hornet…might be right. She was constantly getting in trouble, constantly getting betrayed. Maybe she was dumb.

Just thinking about it made Hat Kid sniffle and sob, wiping the ever-flowing tears from her face. She was so busy wiping her eyes, in fact, that she failed to notice the loose looking rocks in the cavern up ahead.

As soon as she stepped on the loose rubble, the floor underneath her gave way and she started to fall. he started to scream, frantically grabbing for her umbrella to save herself from ending up as a purple splat on the floor below. If it even _had_ a floor. Maybe this drop went on forever!

At the last second, she managed to open her umbrella. But she still face-planted onto the cold ground below. All that mattered was that she was alive. Scraped and bruised, but alive.

Compared to these new tunnels, the marshy, mushroomy caverns above felt like paradise.

“H-Hello? Is anyone down here?” she hesitantly called out. Her only reply were the whispers of wind and the distant skittering.

Hat Kid went up to fix her hat and check where she needed to go. According to her hat, this was the right direction.

There was a flash of blue and green. “Hello? Is someone there?” Squinting to see down one of the caves, she saw a small figure with a big, blue hairbow. No…it couldn’t be. Could it?

“Bow? Bow!” Hat Kid’s worries faded away as she ran after her friend. “What are you doing here! Bow! Are you leading me to the Time Piece?”

The dark tunnels were long and winding. Hat Kid was only able to navigate them due to the fleeting glimpses of her friend. “Bow! Stop running so fast!”

After what felt like forever, the tunnels opened to a cavern. Strung from the ceiling were bodies of bugs and other unidentifiable bodies. The warm feeling in Hat Kid’s chest curled up and died. “B-Bow? Bow let’s get out of here!”

Bow stood silent in the middle of the cavern, on a slightly raised platform. She was completely motionless. As Hat Kid looked closer, she noticed that Bow looked…strange. Her eyes were dark and lifeless. In fact, she didn’t have eyes at all.

“…you’re not Bow…”

Not-Bow’s head twisted with a sickening crack. Limbs shifting, squirming, contorting into unnatural new shapes. Out of Not-Bow’s back burst more limbs, black and spindly. Not-Bow’s true form was an abomination; huge and covered with spines. Not-Bow’s old body dangling from its neck.

“DEFINITELY NOT BOW!”

The Monster screeched, then charged straight for her. Hat Kid screamed in absolute horror, ducking out of the way just in time. “Help! Help me!” Hat Kid had been tricked like a fool. Lured to her doom like a moth to a flame.

The Bow Monster reached the end of the cavern and turned around to charge again. Hat Kid had found a small crevice to shove herself into in order to dodge the charge.

She watched, scared out of her wits as the Bow Monster looked for her. She was trapped with no escape in sight.

From nearby, there was a loud shout. Someone threw their nail into Not-Bow’s false body, causing them to scream in pain. Quirrel and Ghost ran out of the cavern entrance, taking on a fighting stance. Albeit with no nail on Quirrel’s end, as his was currently embedded in Not-Bow’s stomach.

The Bow Monster charged at them and was met with a needle to the face. Hornet swung in, using her thread to wrap around the monster’s legs to immobilize them. With some stabs and swings from Ghost’s nail to end the beast.

Hornet removed her needle from Not-Bow’s head, then looked around frantically. “Where is she? Are we too late?”

Hat Kid crawled out of her little hidey-hole, shaking and hyperventilating. “There she is!” Quirrel sighed in relief, running over to help her out. “There you are, little one! Are you OK?”

Her only response was to start sobbing her heart out. Bawling, Hat Kid grabbed the pill bug and pulled him into a hug. Quirrel froze up at first, then hesitantly pat her back to comfort her. “There there, little one. You’re safe now!”

Hat Kid continued to sob into Quirrel’s chest, joined by Ghost who hugged her side. As her sobs grew softer, Hornet cleared her throat. “I have been…made aware that what I said earlier was much more hurtful then intended. I never meant to-”

Hornet wasn’t able to finish her apology before getting tackle hugged by Hat Kid. Hornet had begun reaching for her needle on instinct when Hat Kid rushed forward; but was now frozen in place, arm just out of weapon’s reach. Hat Kid whimpered apology after apology as she buried herself deeper into Hornet’s cloak.

Hornet looked helplessly at Quirrel for instructions on what to do next. He tilted his head, smirking. “Well, comfort her!” he whispered. Besides him, Ghost nodded in agreement.

Hesitantly, Hornet returned the hug and patting her back. “T-There there, little larva. There is no need to be…sad. Anymore. Our qualms are settled.”

“B-But what about your sibling?” Hat Kid asked, trying to nonchalantly wipe snot and tears on her sleeve and Hornet’s cloak. “Aren’t they more important?”

“Well yes-” Quirrel jabbed Hornet with his elbow to cut her off.

“We thought it best to make sure you were OK first.” Quirrel explained, ruffling her hair.

After a few moments to think, the little girl asked, “Can I help look for your sibling again?”

Ghost nodded excitedly, bouncing up and down before taking her hand.

“Erm, Hornet? What is the quickest way out of Deepnest?”

Quickly regaining her poise, Hornet stood straight and began to walk away. “The tramway can take us to the Ancient Basin.” Quirrel, Hat Kid and Ghost took the hint and began to follow. “Little Ghost, you still have your pass, correct?”

Ghost nodded, using their free hand to rummage around in their cloak to find it. “Excellent. Come. The faster we get out of here, the more likely we are to catch our sibling.”

The walk was quiet, Hornet and Ghost taking care of the occasional enemy. “Who would live here? It seems…dangerous.” Hat Kid asked to no one in particular. She swore she heard Hornet huff, but otherwise said nothing.

The Tramway was abandoned and seemed to be in a state of disrepair. “Are you sure it’s safe?” Quirrel asked, hesitation in his voice.

“You asked for the quickest route. Not the safest.” Hornet responded, slightly smug. “I assure you, it’s perfectly safe.”

Hat Kid shrugged. She had taken more dangerous looking methods of transportation. The flag lines from the Alpine Skyline and a literal exploding train came to mind.

Ghost opened the door and held it open for the others to enter. Once they were all inside, they ran over to the front to set the destination.

“Sit down, larva,” Hornet instructed, albeit in a gentler tone. She sat down on a nearby seat and pat the one next to her. “You can relax during the trip.”

Hat Kid gladly climbed up to the seat next to Hornet, hands neatly in her lap. On Hornet’s other side was Quirrel, and once Ghost had started the tram, they sat next to Quirrel. Ghost was sorting through their pockets, occasionally taking out a shiny charm now and then.

The gentle rocking of the tram as it made its journey started to make Hat Kid drowsy. With a quiet yawn, she leaned against Hornet. Hornet stiffened but made no actions against the physical contact.

In a matter of minutes, Hat Kid was quietly snoozing away, head in Hornet’s lap. “Such a strange little one,” Quirrel said, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. “It’s obvious that she has strength and determination. But she is just a child…”

“If what she says is true, and she alone is in possession of objects that alter time, then clearly wherever she is from trusts her with that responsibility.” Hornet replied, head tilted slightly in thought.

Quirrel was quiet, continuing to twirl the lock of hair. “…how in the King’s name did she get here? She must have come here from the outskirts, yes?”

Hornet started to reply but paused. “…I…do not know how she entered Dirtmouth.”

Quirrel’s hand moved from her hair her cheeks. “She doesn’t have a mask, nor a shell.” he gently poked her cheek, and Hat Kid squirmed. “Is she even a bug at all?”

To this, Hornet had no answer. She merely brushed Quirrel’s hand away from the child’s face. “Let her sleep. She is clearly not used to the harshness of our world. She’s probably exhausted.” 

* * *

Finally.

Once their sibling had accidentally broken the memorial fountain, they used the chaos that transpired to escape. They spared a passing glance towards the purple one. The one that tried to hold their hand. But only for a moment.

They slipped away, making a beeline to the elevator to the White Palace. They were almost there.

The Hollow Knight tried their best to push down all the worries bubbling up in their chest. Would they be recognized? Were they missed? Would the Pale King welcome them back with open arms? Or would they be shunned for failing their task?

Despite their best efforts, all the thoughts they tried so hard to push down only made them nauseous with anxiety.

_Do not think. Do not think._

Once the elevator came to its stop, they couldn’t help but notice that the basin the White Palace was built in seemed different. Less lively than they remembered. No matter. All that mattered was getting to the Pale King.

But…where were the white spires? Where were the well-cared-for bricks leading to the door? Where was…everything?

_No._

As they stumbled closer, the palace, everything, it was all missing.

_No._

Where the castle stood were ruins, broken white marble and stone. The lampposts bent and crooked, their familiar pale glow snuffed out long ago. All that remained of the White Palace was a broken archway and the corpse of a Kingsmould with void tendrils sprouting out of it.

The Hollow Knight stood in silence, staring out at the remnants of the White Palace, their home. It was gone. All gone.

After years of suppressing, hiding, burying their every thought, emotion, and feeling; a spark was formed. And with the help of that spark, the Hollow Knight _exploded._

They threw their nail at the archway, the impact causing it to crumble and fall. Quickly retrieving their nail, they turned to the Kingsmould. They raised their nail high to impale the corpse but found that their weapon was stopped by a protection spell.

The Hollow Knight continued to stab downward, hoping that repeated attacks would break the magical barrier. This not having the effect they wanted, they tried to kick the corpse instead. Kicking the Kingsmould only succeeded in hurting their foot.

As quickly as it came, the rage subsided. But a wave of sadness came to fill the hole that the raging fire left.

The Hollow Knight tossed their nail half-heartedly aside and sank to their knees. What would they do now? What _could _they do now? They had a single purpose; containing the Radiance. But now the Radiance was destroyed, and they had no home nor king to return to.

Their spiraling thoughts were interrupted by…piano music? Was someone still here? Deep in the rubble was a light. As quickly as they could, the Hollow Knight clambered over chunks of marble walls and floors and dug through the wreckage to find the source. As they got closer, they could hear a distinctive ticking noise of a clock.

In their hands was an hourglass. It glowed a purplish-blue, insides swirling with unknown sands. Its design resembled nothing else in the White Palace – or what was left of it, anyway – its design being bright, colorful, and arguably childish.

The Hollow Knight had no memory of this ever being in the White Palace, nor having any connection to their king.

Satisfied that it was junk someone carelessly tossed in, they too tossed it aside. Hearing it shatter somewhere in the dist-

In their hands was an hourglass. It glowed a soft purplish-blue, insides swirling with…wait. Didn’t they just toss this aside? Perhaps they just imagined they did.

The Hollow Knight tossed the hourglass further away this time, watching it smash against some marble-

In their hands was an hourglass. It glowed a soft purplish-blue, insides swirling with…no. No, they had done this before. Peering closer into the swirling sand inside, they realized it wasn’t sand. It was _magic._

Clutching their newly obtained treasure to their chest, the Hollow Knight started to think. This object could clearly reverse time. Could they _use _this hourglass, perhaps? If they could reverse time how they pleased, they could fix everything.

They could go back just as the Radiance was entering dreams. They could go back even further, stopping the Radiance from ever coming back in the first place. _They could fix everything._

_And their father would be proud._

* * *

In the tram, Hat Kid sat up with a fearful gasp. “What’s wrong, larva?” Hornet asked, head tilted slightly. “Bad dream?”

Eyes wide, she turned to them. “Someone has my Time Piece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to jokingly refer to this chapter as 'Hollow Knight has a tantrum'


	7. Into the Mind of the Hollow Knight

As soon as the tram doors opened, Hat Kid burst out, running down the path as fast as her little legs could take her. The bugs scrambled behind her, Hornet in the lead. “Wait! Larva!”

“I have to find it!” Hat Kid called back, hands tightly gripping the brim of her top hat. “I have to find it before it’s too late!”

With several well-timed jumps, Hornet landed in front of her. “Too late for _ what?! _ And how can you tell someone has it? _ ” _

Skidding to a stop, Hat Kid took a deep breath to explain. “I felt someone break it. And time shifted. Time Pieces are really, really, really powerful! But that power can make people crazy.”

“Absolute power corrupts absolutely.” Quirrel commented as he and Ghost finally caught up.

“Absolutely – I mean, yeah.” Hat Kid ducked underneath Hornet’s legs in order to keep running. “I’ve seen it happen too many times. I’ve been attacked by many people I thought were friends, but they were corrupted by Time Pieces.”

“The worst-case was someone I thought was my best friend.” Hat Kid’s pace slowed down. “She wanted to save the world. But the Time Piece corrupted her good intentions. She covered the entire world in lava and became the judge, jury, and executioner.”

“Wait, that never happened!” Hornet interrupted. “At least, Hallownest wasn’t affected.”

After a moment to think, Hat Kid snapped her fingers. “Hallownest is a forgotten kingdom. I only found out because of a friend who heard rumors of this place. But Mu would have no idea you guys were here. And because I had to fix it, you guys wouldn’t remember anyways!”

Quirrel frowned. “Time is confusing.”

“That’s why we gotta hurry!” She ran off again, using her hat to guide her. “This way!”

Hornet paused. “…is she using her _ hat _ to guide her?”

“What she’s saying isn’t making much sense, I’m afraid. The world covered in lava? No such thing ever occurred.” He replied, slowly starting to follow.

“We’re getting close!” Hat Kid assured them. Hornet and Ghost shared a look. They were entering the palace grounds.

All four slowed down as they entered the ruins of the white palace. Tugging on Hornet’s cloak, Hat Kid asked, “What is this place?”

“The remains of the king’s palace. But it’s long gone now.” Hornet replied. “No one’s lived here for some time.”

“What about them?” Hat Kid pointed at a hunched over figure in the distance. The bugs instantly reached for their weapons. She did not. “Hey, that looks like the Hollow Knight!”

Hornet held her hand out to stop the girl from walking forward. “Stay here. The Hollow Knight is dangerous.”

Hat Kid hummed in thought. They didn’t seem dangerous at the fountain. They only retaliated when they felt threatened by Hornet. “Um, are you sure?”

“You! Knight! Turn around!” Hornet shouted at the Hollow Knight. The Knight stood up straight and slowly turned to them. They were leaning on their nail and held something in their hand.

“My Time Piece!” Hat Kid shouted. She sprinted forward, despite Hornet and Quirrel trying to stop her. She stopped a few yards away from the Hollow Knight. Unsure how to greet them properly, she bowed to them.

After a moment, the Hollow Knight returned the bow.

“Uhm, hi again! It’s me! From the fountain, remember?”

The Hollow Knight nodded, and Hat Kid took a hesitant step closer. “So, that thing in your hand? It’s very important to me.” The tall bug glanced at the Time Piece in their hand. “I was hoping…I could have it back now? I’m super glad you found it for me!”

Taking a step back, the Hollow Knight shook their head ‘no’ and tightened their grip on the Time Piece. The bugs behind Hat Kid step forward and Hat Kid gasped. “No, no, no, don’t hold it too tight! It’s very dangerous!”

Hornet unsheathed her needle, pointing it at the Hollow Knight. “Vessel, return the Time Piece to the little larva immediately. _ Or else _.”

The Hollow Knight did not appreciate this. Delicately placing the Time Piece on the ground, they grabbed their nail and took a combative stance. “So be it.” Hornet muttered. Ghost and Quirrel also drew their weapons.

Hat Kid didn’t want them to fight. She wanted them to get along, like one big happy family. Like families should be. With a determined frown, she fixed her hat and ran towards the Hollow Knight.

She leapt towards the Time Piece just as the massive bug reached it. They both grabbed it at the same time resulting in the Hollow Knight lifting the Time Piece and the girl into the air. “I’m sorry, Mx. Hollow Knight! But I need my Time Piece back!”

“Be careful, little one!” Quirrel shouted. The bugs wanted to step in but were worried that attacking the Hollow Knight would result in injury for her.

The Hollow Knight tried to shake Hat Kid off the Time Piece to no success. They seemed to grow more and more agitated. Unfortunately for them, they only had one arm to use.

Hornet, having enough of this, dashed forward to grab Hat Kid’s foot. “Let go of her!” She began to pull along with Hat Kid, and Quirrel and Ghost quickly joined.

Despite being a four against one, the Hollow Knight’s grip on the Time Piece remained steadfast. In fact, Hat Kid’s own grip started to slip. As Ghost, Quirrel, and Hornet pulled one last time, her grip finally gave.

Hat Kid was caught by Hornet and set on the ground. Hornet then held out her needle and moved an arm in front of the child in a protective gesture. Quirrel doing the same.

As soon as she had let go, the Time Piece flew back towards the Hollow Knight and smashed into their mask, shattering into pieces. The Hollow Knight recoiled, stepping back and hunching over as they grasped at their face.

“That’s bad…” Hat Kid whispered. “That’s very, very bad…”

Hornet watched her birth cursed sibling twitch and shudder violently, their breathing becoming more and more desperate. “What happens when a Time Piece breaks?”

“A couple things can happen.” Hat Kid pulled Hornet and Quirrel back. “Best case scenario, it breaks and needs to be put back together, but that rarely happens. But _ this _? This means a Time Rift will form…”

The Hollow Knight continued to shudder, doubling over in pain. Their black eyes filling with a purplish-blue light. “W-What’s a Time Rift?” Quirrel asked, looking concerned. “Is it dangerous?”

“A Time Rift is filled with memories, but if they aren’t taken care of, it’ll draw everything in.” Hat Kid stepped forward. The Hollow Knight stared at her, twitching and hyperventilating. “And it’s my job to fix it.”

Above the Hollow Knight, a bright purple light began to form. Lightning crackled and the time surrounding them began to slow to a stop. Shakily, the tall bug stood, nail at the ready to strike. But the Time Rift grew and began to suck them inside.

Digging their nail in the ground, they put up a valiant effort, but there was a flash of lightning and they were gone.

Hat Kid adjusted her hat and pulled out her umbrella. “I have to go in there.”

“Not alone you’re not.” Hornet stepped forward. Ghost joined her, waving their nail in excitement.

Quirrel stepped forward as well. “I’m not letting a child go in alone. I’ll assist in any way I can.”

Hat Kid grabbed their hands. “Ready?” And then, with a mischievous grin, pushed them into the Time Rift. “Watch your step!” With another flash, the bugs were sucked inside the Time Rift.

Taking a step back for a running start, Hat Kid leapt inside the Time Rift to follow them. “It’s a long fall!” 

* * *

Hat Kid had seen many Time Rifts before. Time Pieces had the nastiest habit of falling from the sky and hitting people, causing them to break and create Time Rifts.

The Mafia Boss, somehow both Conductor _ and _Grooves (at the same time!), a penguin from Grooves’ crew, The Snatcher, one of The Snatcher’s minions, a Nomad and a Goat from Alpine Skyline, the Walrus Captain, Mustache Girl, and one time a Time Piece even managed to hit her vacuum cleaner.

Each time, Hat Kid had entered their mind – sometimes minds – and cleaned up the mess. Maybe learn some new things about her friends and foes.

But the Time Rift for the Hollow Knight was something she had never, ever seen.

She was falling, falling, falling. Into seemingly an empty void. Using her umbrella to slow her descent, she reached into her hat. Grabbing the flashlight inside, she tried to shine it around to see where she was.

More inky blackness.

“Up there! Is that you, little one?” Quirrel’s voice came from below her. She felt someone grab her out of the air, and a quick shine of the flashlight showed it was Hornet.

“Don’t shine that Lumalight in my face.” She demanded. Setting the little girl down on the ground, she huffed. “So, this is the inside of our sibling’s mind.”

Hat Kid shone her flashlight near the ground. Quirrel stood nearby, one hand resting on his nail. “Where’s Ghost?” To answer her question, Ghost hugged her side. They seemed frightened, shivering as they hugged Hat Kid tight.

Making the mistake of looking down, Hat Kid discovered the floor was made from thousands of masks. Taking several deep breaths, she assured herself that this was just a twisted memory, and the floor of masks didn’t really exist. “We need to find the entrance to the next level. It usually looks like a porthole.”

“No cost too great.” Came a quiet voice. A whisper, but still strong.

Everyone froze, reaching for their weapons. “Who said that? Where did it come from?” Hat Kid looked around. No one else nearby.

“It came from up there.” Hornet pointed to a raised platform with a pale glow.

Hat Kid equipped her grappling hook badge. “Then let’s get climbing!” Ghost refused to let go, only clinging tighter to her side. “It’s OK! I’ll carry you.”

They started climbing upwards, the whispers growing louder. “No mind to think. No will to break.”

Hat Kid noticed some of the masks littering the floors of the platforms resembled Ghost and Hornet. She decided not to say anything on the matter. She could see a figure on the highest platform, looking like they were talking to someone.

“No voice to cry suffering.” The whispers continued. “Born of God and Void.”

Finally, they made it to the top platform. The glowing figure was slightly taller than Hornet, wearing a pale grey cloak. Their horns resembling a crown. “T-That’s…” Quirrel’s words died midsentence and he was reduced to stuttering.

“The Pale King.” Hornet finished.

They looked down to see the Pale King talking to a small bug in a familiar grey cloak. “And that’s the Hollow Knight!” Hat Kid said. “See? We’re in their memories.”

“Come, vessel.” The Pale King told the smaller Hollow Knight. “We must take you to the White Palace. Your training begins as soon as you arrive.” He turned and began to walk away, the Hollow Knight following.

“They...didn’t notice us.” Quirrel commented.

Hat Kid shook her head. “This is a memory. They cannot see or hear us.”

Suddenly, the Hollow Knight paused and turned to face them. “I thought you said they couldn’t see us!” Hornet angrily whispered.

Quirrel tugged on Hat Kid’s hair to get her attention. “They are not looking at us.” He pointed to where they just climbed up. “They’re looking at that.”

Climbing up was Ghost. But Ghost was clinging desperately to Hat Kid’s side. “Ghost is in the Hollow Knight’s memory!” Hat Kid exclaimed. “That’s why you were so upset!”

The real Ghost trembled, not being able to – or unwilling to – look at their past self. The other three watched as the memory Ghost fell from the platform. The younger Hollow Knight began to walk again to catch up to the Pale King.

“There!” Hat Kid pointed at a metallic looking porthole in the ground, that opened slowly. “We need to hop in there to continue downwards.”

“Anything to get out of this nightmare.” Hornet passed right through the memory of the Pale King, dragging Quirrel behind her. “Stop dragging your feet, Scholar!” Lifting him over her head, she nonchalantly tossed him inside and jumped in after.

Hat Kid was about to jump in when she heard the Pale King start to talk again. “You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams.” He proclaimed, puffing his chest with pride. The Hollow Knight walked by him, silent. “You are the Vessel. You are the Hollow Knight!”

She watched in fascination as the little Hollow Knight slowly reached out for the Pale King’s hand, but changed their mind and pulled away. Were they looking for affection? Comfort? Hopefully, she’d find out as she descended further.

Ghost hopped in, and she followed. 

* * *

The next memory they fell into was much brighter than the dark pit they crawled out of. They landed in a well-lit hallway of gleaming marble and windows. “This is the White Palace.” Hornet took several steps forward. “Of course, the Hollow Knight was raised here, I expect nothing less.”

“This place has far too much white in it.” Hat Kid stuck her tongue out. “Needs some shag carpeting.”

“Come now, Pure Vessel!” The Pale King shouted from down a hallway. Making their way down, the hallway opened to the training ground. On a nearby balcony was the Pale King and another figure, watching the Hollow Knight battle. The Hollow Knight was taller now, doubled in size.

Effortlessly defeating their foe, the Hollow Knight looked to the Pale King, silent as ever. The Pale King was not impressed. “Stand up straight, Vessel.” They demanded. And as they were commanded, the Hollow Knight stood as straight as they could, trying to minimize their breathing.

Hat Kid frowned. “The Pale King is a jerk. And I’ve met plenty of jerks.”

“The Pale King is not a kind being.” Hornet spat.

The figure next to the Pale King began to coo as the Hollow Knight made their way up to their balcony. “My dear Wyrm, you’re being too hard on the Vessel.”

“That’s the White Lady!” Quirrel sounded amazed. “The Pale Queen. She went into hiding after the Hollow Knight was sealed away, and hardly anyone has seen her since.”

“Well let’s get closer!” Hat Kid grappled on the balcony railing, swinging her way over to properly eavesdrop.

The bugs joined her shortly after, Hornet quickly whispering, “Did you always have the ability to do that?” but Hat Kid shushed her.

The White Lady gestured the Hollow Knight closer. “Come here, you have some dirt on your horns. Let me get that.” Using a tendril-like appendage, she gingerly wiped the muck off the young vessel’s mask.

“I don’t believe I’m hard _ enough. _” The Pale King shot back. “And quit your doting. It’s just a vessel, my root.”

Hat Kid swore she saw the Hollow Knight lean into her touch ever so slightly. But the White Lady didn’t seem to notice, and she pulled away.

A messenger quickly strode down the hallway. “Your paleness, Herrah the Beast and the Princess are here!”

Hornet perked up. “…Herrah?”

The Pale King snarled. “What does she want now?!” As they stormed down the hallway they barked, “Pure Vessel! Follow!”

The Hollow Knight did as they were told. Their pace swift, but not frantic.

Hornet, however, was very frantic. Suddenly lacking her usual grace, she scrambled over the balcony banister. “Come on, be quick! I want to see Herrah!” She insisted as she chased after them.

They followed the Pale King and Hollow Knight to a large room, where Herrah waited. Hat Kid agreed with the ‘Beast’ title. Herrah was _ huge, _with a bulbous form and six legs, she was certainly beastly. Her mask had six eyes and her horns reached two points.

Hornet was transfixed by the massive bug, walking past the Pale King and the Hollow Knight to approach her.

“Herrah, why do you plague me with your presence?” the Pale King sighed, rubbing their temples.

“If it eases you so,” Herrah rumbled, “interactions with you is just as aggravating on my end. But our child insisted on visiting. So here I am.” Her last sentence was almost sing-songy in nature. She raised a claw to poke at the Pale King, but he angrily swatted her away.

“Yes, yes, the heir. Where is she anyways?”

“Here I am!” Replied a tiny red bug, poking from behind Herrah.

Hat Kid squealed in excitement. “HORNET! HORNET LOOK IT’S YOUUUU!!!”

The younger Hornet was very, very tiny. Smaller than Ghost. Her red cloak was far too big, and she had a toy needle on her back. Her horns were tiny nubs and her eyes were large. The little Hornet skittered to the Hollow Knight. After several moments of struggling to get out her toy needle, she pointed it at them. “Stand down, monster!”

“Well, I’ll be!” Quirrel chuckled. “It’s you!”

“Strange.” Hornet only seemed somewhat interested in her younger self. “I have no memory of this event. I was eventually taken to the White Palace, but my sibling was long gone by then.”

“Maybe you forgot.” Hat Kid shrugged. “The Hollow Knight sure didn’t.”

“I cannot be expected to watch over your spawn while we discuss, Herrah!” The Pale King growled.

“_ Our _spawn, Wyrm.” Herrah corrected. “Just tell your Pure Vessel to watch over her.”

The Pale King sputtered, enraged and offended. “This is the _ Hollow Knight _we are talking about! Not some nanny!”

Herrah paid him no mind and turned to the Hollow Knight. Currently standing as still as a statue as tiny Hornet climbed all over them. “Vessel. Take my child elsewhere. Watch over her until our discussion is over.”

The Hollow Knight bowed, tiny Hornet dangling from their horns. They turned quickly and began to walk down another hallway.

As soon as the Hollow Knight left the room, time seemed to freeze. “The Hollow Knight doesn’t have memories here.” Hat Kid explained as the area began to fade away. “We need to stay close to the Hollow Knight. Hornet?”

Hornet continued to stare at Herrah, even as the world began to unravel around her. “Just a little bit more time…”

Hat Kid hesitated, but reached over to grab Hornet’s hand. “She’s not real. This is just a memory...I’m sorry.”

Hornet’s lowered her head and squeezed the little girl’s hand. “I know. Let’s continue.”

As they followed the Hollow Knight down the hall, another Porthole was found nearby. “There’s the next one.” Quirrel opened it up, helping Ghost and Hornet inside. “How much more-”

“Hold on.” Hat Kid shushed him, looking down the hallway. As the memory began to fade, she saw the Hollow Knight look over at tiny Hornet and reach over to pat her head. But at the last second they pulled away. “…OK. Let’s keep going.” 

* * *

This memory was in the City of Tears; Hat Kid could hear the water immediately. They landed in a room in a spiraling tower, with a large balcony. Outside was the cheering of a massive crowd of bugs.

The Pale King paced back and forth, reading over a paper and muttering to himself. Nearby, the White Lady sat on a plush couch.

The Hollow Knight had reached their full towering height. They wore silver armor, immaculate and elegant. Hat Kid had to do a double-take to make sure she wasn’t seeing a statue.

“Oh, my beloved Wyrm,” The White Lady cooed, scooping up her husband in a hug. “Relax. You’ve done many speeches before, and you will do many more.”

The Hollow Knight’s head tilted, watching the display of affection unfold. Their grip on a corner of their cloak tightened.

“The Hollow Knight was born to be empty, right?” Hat Kid watched as the Hollow Knight continued to stare at them, almost longingly. “They don’t seem very hollow.”

“They weren’t,” Hornet replied sharply. Under her breath she muttered, “None of them were.”

“Thank you, my Root.” The Pale King gestured to set him down, and once he was on the floor, he fixed his cloak and snapped his fingers. “Pure Vessel. Come.”

As the Pale King and White Lady made their way to the balcony and the awaiting public, the Hollow Knight paused for a moment. Then, subtly dragging their feet on the way, they joined the royal couple.

“This speech would be before the Hollow Knight was sealed away.” Hornet explained.

Hat Kid looked up at Hornet and Quirrel. “I still don’t understand. Why was the Hollow Knight sealed away? Why were they sacrificed?”

Hornet and Quirrel looked at each other, in a silent battle as to who would explain it to her. Quirrel lost. “Well, there was…a sickness. Going around.” He said slowly, choosing his words carefully and occasionally glancing at Hornet. “And the Pale King thought if he could make something to hold all the sickness in, everything would be fine!”

“That sounds like the worst plan ever. Well, second worst.” It was better than beating people into mush and shoving them in jars.

“It was a plan of desperation.” Hornet chimed in. “His kingdom was dying.”

On the balcony, the Hollow Knight stepped forward for the crowd to see. The bugs cheered for their savior.

“But they weren’t hollow.” Hat Kid echoed, glancing at the Hollow Knight on the balcony. They looked so tired, but still they stood as straight as they could to please their king.

Hornet nodded. “And the King’s plan failed.” 

* * *

This memory was the last. They found the porthole and quickly made their way in. Falling into a dark room, Hat Kid pulled out her flashlight again. It was the black temple that Hornet and Ghost had shown her, but not quite.

There was someone breathing in the temple. Along with the breathing was a soft whispering in the air. The whispers didn’t come from one place, but all around the temple. _ “Do not think do not speak do not hope do not do not do not do not” _

“Who is saying that?” Quirrel commented, gripping part of his head in pain. “It sounds like it’s coming from inside my head…”

Hat Kid pointed upwards. “It’s coming from them.”

Strung up from the ceiling was the Hollow Knight. Covered in armor and chains, all they could do was stare down at them. They were breathing quite hard, their eyesockets filling with a purple-blue goop.

Upon seeing them, they shifted in their chains and their thoughts changed. _ “get out of my head get out of my head get out of my head get out get out get out” _The Hollow Knight’s thoughts hissed at them.

“There’s the Time Rift!” Hornet shouted. Underneath the Hollow Knight, there was a swirling purple vortex. “What do we do?”

Raising her umbrella high into the air, Hat Kid proclaimed, “I’m going to break it!”

_ “don’t touch that don’t touch that” _ The Hollow Knight writhed in their chains, several nearby snapping in two. _ “going to fix everything going to fix everything don’t touch don’t touch” _

Quirrel shifted uneasily. “It sounds like you better hurry.”

As Hat Kid began to whack away at the vortex, the Hollow Knight continued to squirm and snap more chains. _ “don’t touch don’t touch don’t touch don’t toUCH DON’T TOUCH DON’T TOUCH” _Their quiet whispers had twisted into loud screams.

“Hurry up!” Hornet shouted over her sibling. “We have to go!”

“One! More! Swing-!” With one final swing, the Time Rift shattered, and the black temple began to disintegrate. “See you guys on the other side!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I DREW THOSE IN THE STORYBOOK ART STYLE IT TOOK ME ALL DAY YESTERDAY


	8. To feel Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, we move Hat Kid out of Hallownest.  
But instead we put four, battle-hardened buggos into the bright and cheery world of a Hat in Time!

When Hat Kid opened her eyes, she was back at the palace grounds, Time Piece in hand. Nearby, Hornet, Quirrel, and Ghost were stumbling to their feet. “You guys OK?”

“Asides from a migraine, I am unharmed.” Hornet said, using her needle for extra support.

Ghost nodded, helping Quirrel stand. “That was an experience I don’t wish to have again.” Quirrel ruffled the little girl’s hair. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, I’m fine! I jump into Time Rifts all the time.”

Quirrel frowned. “…that doesn’t seem like an activity a young one such as yourself should engage in.”

Hornet took a defensive stance. “Look alive. We’re not the only ones waking up.”

Nearby, the Hollow Knight stirred, immediately grasping for their weapon.

Hat Kid knew that her friends would try and fight the Hollow Knight again. This was a cycle that would go on forever unless something changed.

“Alright. If we strike now-”

Taking a deep breath, Hat Kid interrupted the battle plan. “No.”

Hornet paused. “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

Hat Kid handed the Time Piece to Quirrel. “I’m going to defeat the Hollow Knight, once and for all. Hold this, and don’t drop it.”

Quirrel stammered upon being handed the Time Piece. He held it close to his chest, fearful of dropping it. “Wha?! H-How are you going to defeat them?”

“Do you need our assistance?” Hornet asked, glancing back at the Hollow Knight. Ghost raised their nail in support.

“Well. I have an idea! ...But I need you to drop your weapon.”

Hornet actually _laughed. _She had never heard Hornet laugh before. Granted, it was very sarcastic and more of a snort than a real laugh. But Hat Kid considered it a victory. “Real funny, larva. Now, do you think I should attack from above-”

“Don’t attack. Trust me.”

Ghost slowly placed their nail on the ground. Hornet sputtered, confused. “What do you mean? They’re a danger! I’m not dropping my weapon!”

Hat Kid pulled her best puppy-dog eyes. “You don’t trust me?”

“Oh, look what you did! She’s going to cry!” Quirrel scolded, using a free hand to unsheathe and drop his weapon.

Hornet recoiled, visibly upset and unsure what to do. “If I drop my weapon…will you stop _ making that face??” _

The sad little girl nodded, puppy-dog eyes at full force. With an irritated grumble, Hornet stabbed her needle into the ground. “There. Stop the face right now.”

Hat Kid wiped her eyes and smiled. “Thank you.”

The Hollow Knight was on their knees, using their nail for support. Hat Kid knew she had to face them. She took a deep breath, then exhaled. “Here we go.”

As she stepped closer, the Hollow Knight’s head jerked upwards to look at her. Their breathing was labored, and they twitched and trembled slightly. Before they could strike with their nail, Hat Kid rushed forward.

And she hugged them.

The Hollow Knight froze as this strange creature wrapped her arms gently around their chest and neck. Was this an attack? Why was it so gentle and warm? What should they do?

Hat Kid hugged them tighter, nuzzling into the crook of their neck. She could feel all the scars, scabs, and other injuries that littered their body. “No more fighting.” She whispered, feeling tears well in her eyes. “No more pain.”

The others watched, amazed that the Hollow Knight hadn’t retaliated. Hornet reached for her needle, but Quirrel stopped her. “Give her a minute. Whatever it is the little one is trying to do … I think it’s working…”

Hat Kid continued to hug the Hollow Knight with all she could. She thought about good things; hugs, kisses, kittens, ice cream, summer nights, anything good in the world. “You … don’t need to be hollow. You _ can _ feel! You _ can _ think! You _ can _ hope!”

The Hollow Knight shuddered. What this little larva was saying…it couldn’t be true. What was she doing? Why? What was this liquid seeping out of their eyes? Why did their heart ache? They wanted it to stop.

The Hollow Knight gripped their nail tightly, raising it to strike at the little one. _ She _ was causing them to feel. They _ shouldn’t _ be feeling.

Seeing this, Ghost rushed forward. But instead of striking with their nail, the little vessel joined in and hugged their taller sibling’s arm.

What were these two small ones doing?! Was this an attack? The Hollow Knight froze up again, looking at Hat Kid, then Ghost. “You are loved.” Hat Kid told the Hollow Knight. “You’re allowed to feel and think. You’re allowed to be! And you're more than allowed to be loved by your family.”

Hornet cautiously stepped forward. “Vessel – I mean…sibling?” She placed a hand on the side of their mask. “What the larva says is true. You do not need to be the pure vessel. You do not need to be hollow. And…that’s…OK.”

“You’re terrible at comforting people!” Quirrel shouted, still holding the Time Piece a safe distance away.

“WELL, I’M DOING MY BEST!” Hornet shouted back. “I was trained on how to fight! Not how to comfort others!”

Hat Kid shifted her hug slightly. “It’s OK, Hornet. You’re doing your best.” Turning back to the Hollow Knight, she tried to wipe the black goop that she assumed was their tears. “It’s OK. Don’t cry. You are loved. You are loved.”

The Hollow Knight let go of their nail, and it fell to the ground with a clatter. They slowly – as if they weren’t entirely sure what they were doing – wrapped their arm around Ghost and Hat Kid. Their shoulders shook as they silently sobbed.

“We’re friends now!” Hat Kid cheered! “A big, buggy, happy family!” Grabbing Hornet’s hand to pull her into the hug as well. “Quirrel! Come here!”

“I would prefer not to!” He replied, gesturing to the Time Piece. “But I appreciate the gesture!”

Hornet managed to pull away and stumble back to Quirrel for her needle. Quirrel chuckled. “A family reunion. So, now what? You found your sibling, and the little one found her Time Piece, what else is there to do?”

There was a pause. “I will admit, I hadn’t planned this far ahead. What do _ you _suppose we do, scholar?”

Quirrel hummed in thought, watching Hat Kid and Ghost crawl over the Hollow Knight. Hat Kid was still insistent on letting the vessel know how much she loved them. “…take them to Dirtmouth?” He shrugged.

Hornet sighed. “Let’s take them to Dirtmouth. We’ll work from there.” 

* * *

It took a frustratingly long time to coax the Hollow Knight – or just ‘Hollow’ for now – to come with them to Dirtmouth.

Hat Kid refused to leave Hollow’s side, reaching up to hold their hand and guide them. Hollow liked holding hands with the little one, her hands were soft and warm. Ghost helped the best they could, keeping a claw on their tall sibling’s leg.

“Alright. We’re going to Dirtmouth. Maybe a hot spring, if one is on the way.” Hornet said matter-of-factly. “I don’t want any unnecessary stops.”

“Little one, what about you?” Quirrel asked, kneeling to Hat Kid’s level. “You have your Time Piece, what will you do now?”

Hat Kid thought for a moment. “Well, once I help get Hollow to Dirtmouth, I was going to offer you guys to rest at my ship!”

“A ship?” Hornet began to lead the charge, although Hollow’s movements were slow. They really needed a hot spring soon. “So, you’re a sailor? There’s no ocean or sea anywhere near here, however-”

“No no, my _ spaceship _!”

Quirrel was immediately interested. “Do you sail among the stars? Is your sail made from the same tapestry that makes the night sky? Do you discover new worlds? Can I see them?!”

Hat Kid laughed nervously. “You’re…kinda right? I do go around the galaxy and find new places to explore…but my spaceship isn’t like the ship you’re imagining.”

But it was too late. Quirrel was already daydreaming about massive, cosmic sailboats. “So, you are a wanderer, then?” Hornet asked. “I suppose that explains how you discovered Hallownest. But that does lead me to question, _ how _did you enter Dirtmouth?”

“Yes! I was wondering that as well.” Quirrel added, temporarily drawn out of his imagination. “The wastelands surrounding Dirtmouth…well, they’re not good for a bug’s mind. They caused me to lose most of my memories.”

“And some of your mind, if you ask me.” Hornet muttered under her breath.

“Hey!” Quirrel sounded indignant, crossing his arms as they walked. “I’ll have you know, I am of perfectly sound mind!”

“Yes, yes, and I am Grey Prince Zote.”

This was going on far too long. Hollow hunched over and squeezed Hat Kid’s hand tight, clearly uncomfortable by the arguing. “Well, I didn’t go through the wastelands! I came from the sky!” Hat Kid interrupted.

“The _ sky?!” _Hornet and Quirrel asked simultaneously.

Hat Kid sighed. This was going to take a while. “My spaceship, remember? I can show you guys if you want. I have medical supplies on board for Hollow, and some snacks-” Her face went pale. “Oh man, CC’s gonna kill me for being gone for so long.”

“Oh? A parental figure?” The red-cloaked bug seemed mildly surprised. “And here I was thinking you didn’t have any.”

Would Cooking Cat be considered a parent? She cooked healthy meals, made sure Hat Kid went to bed on time, patched up any cuts and scrapes…maybe she was a parental figure. “I guess so! She’s the best. I bet you guys would love her. Uhm, you’re not allergic to cats, are you?”

The pill bug tilted his head. “What’s a ‘cat’?” 

* * *

After about twenty minutes of trying to explain what a ‘cat’ was, Hornet led the group to a hot spring. “Alright. Ghost, Hollow, get in the hot spring.” She demanded, pointing at it for emphasis. “And Hollow, stay close so we can get a good look at your injuries.”

Hat Kid tugged on Hornet’s cloak. “Can I go in the hot spring too?”

The red-cloaked bug shrugged. “Be my guest. I won’t be joining you.”

Ghost hopped right into the hot spring, paddling to the middle to splash around. Hat Kid cannon-balled into the middle, creating small waves and splashing them all. Quirrel dipped his feet in first before slowly sitting near the edge, only partially submerged. Hollow mimicked the pill bug, albeit a bit awkwardly due to their gangly frame.

“Come here, Hollow. Let me see you…” Hornet climbed up some nearby rocks to match Hollow’s height. “Hm…the crack on your mask is bad, but not the worst of the issues…” she continued to lightly observe her sibling’s wounds. The crack in their mask, the holes in their stomach, the split carapace on their chest, and their missing arm. “Oh dear. Well, heal the best you can.”

Hollow nodded, sinking deeper into the warm water and relaxing slightly. Hat Kid and Ghost stopped splashing each other for a moment, Ghost also sinking a few inches deeper into the water to relax.

“You guys heal with this hot spring water?” Hat Kid swam to the shallow end to join Quirrel.

Quirrel ruffled her hair. “I hope you aren’t going to get sick from this, little one.”

“Vessels heal with the hot spring,” Hornet replied from her perch of rocks. “Other beings cannot.”

The little girl splashed some water half-heartedly. “Bummer.”

Quirrel shook Hat Kid’s shoulder. “Look! Look at the Hollow Knight!”

Hollow shivered as the soul in the water entered their system. Soul flowed through the cracks, white energy surging through their broken body. “That is the power of soul.” The pill bug explained. However, the wounds barely healed.

Hornet stroked her sibling’s long horns in a comforting gesture. “You did your best.” Turning to Ghost, she added, “When you two are done, we’ll get back on the route to Dirtmouth.”

“Can we take the stag station?” Quirrel asked as he stood up and left the hot spring. “It’d be faster.”

Hornet shook her head. “I don’t think the stag would be gentle enough for Hollow. I know it’s a walk, but if we go through the City of Tears, it shouldn’t be that bad.”

“They do kinda look like a skeleton.” Hat Kid noted.

Ghost paddled out of the water, shaking like a dog to get all the water off. Hollow merely stood up and walked out, as only their lower half got wet. The tall vessel made a beeline for Hat Kid, grasping for her hand to hold. “It’s alright big guy.” Hat Kid pat his hand affectionately. “I got ya!”

Hollow went on one knee and nudged their mask against their cheek. Ghost joined the two, and Hollow nudged their mask against their smaller sibling’s.

“Come on. Through the City of Tears.” 

* * *

The City of Tears and the rest of the way to Dirtmouth was uneventful. Although Hornet made sure to avoid the fountain memorial and the black temple on the way. Finally, they had reached the well to Dirtmouth.

“Alright.” Hornet sighed. “You two.” Gesturing to Ghost and Hat Kid, she said, “Listen. I need you two to go up and get help so we can get Hollow out of this hole and somewhere where they can rest. Get Elderbug, Cornifer, Tiso, anyone. Except Zote.” Her face darkened_. “Don’t talk to Zote.” _

Hat Kid gulped and nodded. As the two climbed the well, Hollow watched them intensely.

As soon as the little girl popped her head out of the well, there was a sudden cry. “_ EUGH! _ What _ IS _that thing?!” There was a blue bug pointing at the well, he had a hood covering his face and a blue shield.

“I’m Hat Kid!”

Nearby, a smaller bug with a miner cap waved. “Hullo Hat Kid! I’m Myla, and this is Tiso-”

“Don’t talk to the _ thing _Myla.” Tiso hissed. “Eugh, I’ll have to put it out of its misery.” He pulled his shield out and started to walk closer.

“I dunno Tiso!” came a voice from behind Hat Kid. Before she could see, however, Hat Kid found herself being lifted by the cape. This bug was large and stocky, with a…. cloth over her head? “I think it’s kinda cute!”

“Ewwww, Cloth!” Tiso whined, recoiling as Cloth set Hat Kid on the ground. “You don’t know where it’s _ been. _It could be full of infection.”

Ghost hopped out of the well, gesturing down it. “Oh. Hello Pale Thing.” The hooded bug put himself between Hat Kid and the others. “You arrived just in time to see me dispatch this foe-”

“What’s this? A foe in need of defeating?! This is a task for Zote the Mighty!”

Tiso, Cloth, and Myla sighed as Zote made his presence known. Even Ghost seemed upset. Zote was small, about the size of Ghost. They even had the same shape and build. But Zote had a mouth and one horn was shorter than the others.

“Look what you did now!” Tiso whispered angrily. “You woke Zote up! We finally got him to shut up and sleep!”

‘Zote the Mighty’ proudly brandished his nail – one made of wood and looked like a toy – at Hat Kid. “Prepare for death!”

Hat Kid was unimpressed. “I’d rather not. We actually need your guy’s help.”

The little vessel nodded, taking Tiso’s hand and trying to drag him closer to the well. “Hornet sent us up to get help! There’s uhh … bug down there who needs help up!”

“Oh d-dear!” Myla waddled over to the well’s edge. “She does? I-I better go down!”

Cloth lifted Myla onto her shoulder. “C’mon Tiso, let’s go help!” The large bug hopped down the well, Myla in tow.

Zote made an offended noise. “I fight monsters! I cannot waste time lifting bugs out of wells. Good day to you, beast!” Thankfully, Zote made his way back to wherever he came from. Hat Kid found him rather unpleasant and understood why Hornet disliked the bug.

Tiso huffed. “That Hornet, always riding on my tail. Askin’ for favors. You know, I could defeat her in combat-”

Hat Kid smirked. “Oh really? I better go tell her that right now!” She skipped to the well’s edge, completely ignoring Tiso’s stuttering.

“Heeeey Hornet!” Hat Kid shouted down the well. “There’s a bug up there who says they can kick your butt!”

Silence.

Hornet’s needle shot out of the well, landing nearby. Tiso trembled as the red-cloaked bug climbed out of the well and glared at him. “_ Tiso _.” She hissed. “I should’ve known.”

As Hornet stomped closer to the blue bug for what would be a wonderful scolding, Hat Kid danced in place, a smug grin spreading from ear to ear.

“You know, Tiso,” Hornet jabbed a finger into the bug’s chest. “I could always drop you off on the cliff where I _ found _ you on. I’m sure God Tamer would _ love _to see you again, wouldn’t she?”

“I-I’m sorry, Hornet.” Tiso stammered, their proud and snooty tone gone. “I-It won’t happen again.”

“See to it that it doesn’t.” Hornet’s voice was low and dangerous. “Now get in that well and help me.” Tiso did as he was told, metaphorical tail between his legs. He shot Hat Kid a quick glare before hopping down the well.

At the bottom of the well, the bugs were awestruck by the Hollow Knight. Hollow bowed to them in greeting, and a couple awkwardly bowed back.

“Hornet, where’d you find these two?” Cloth asked, gesturing to Hollow and Hat Kid. “The tall fella looks like they’ve got a foot in the grave, and the little one looks out of this world!”

Hornet rubbed her temples. “It’s a long story. But for now, help me get the tall one out of this well.” 

* * *

They had to get Hollow out of the well.

Myla and Cloth suggested they dig a new hole for the tall vessel to use. Hornet said a new tunnel might cause a cave-in.

Tiso and Quirrel thought that the Stag could help. The stag station nearby and the one in Dirtmouth was so close, it should be fine, according to them. Hornet still didn’t like the idea of a bumpy stag ride.

Hat Kid thought about using a rope tied around Hollow’s middle to pull them up. Hornet said that they’d snap in two.

As they brainstormed a way to get Hollow out of the well, someone dropped pebbles on them. Somehow, without them noticing, Hollow and Ghost had used loose bricks to climb out of the well themselves.

“WHAT?!” Hornet shouted. “WHY?! You’re injured! You shouldn’t be climbing walls!”

Hollow said nothing, only tilting their head.

With a sigh, Hornet turned to Hat Kid. “What will you do now, little wanderer? Our original deal has been completed. We have our sibling and you have your Time Piece.”

Hat Kid frowned. “Well, Miss Hornet, I was hoping that you guys can come see my ship? You guys are my friends…and I really wanted to show you around and meet my other friends! Plus, I have a place for Hollow to rest. They’re kinda…big.”

“I don’t know…” Hornet glanced over at Hollow, seemingly a bit overwhelmed by all the bugs trying to talk to them. There was no way they’d be able to fit into any of the houses at Dirtmouth. Hornet glanced back down at Hat Kid, who was currently doing the best puppy-dog eyes she could.

“…fine. We’ll come see your ship. But not for too long-”

“QUIRREL! GHOST!” Hat Kid shouted, not letting Hornet finish. “Pack your things, you’re coming up to see my stuff!”

As Ghost excitedly bounced around, tugging on Hollow’s cloak, Quirrel was positively giddy. “I’ll get my quills and paper to document!”

“Now, where is your ship docked?” Hornet asked.

Hat Kid pulled out her Time Piece. “We need this. You need to grab onto me or the Time Piece, and we’ll be taken to my ship!”

Ghost eagerly grabbed Hat Kid’s hand, bouncing up and down. Quirrel looked a little perplexed but grabbed one of the Time Piece’s wooden spokes. Hornet and Hollow were more hesitant, Hollow reaching out before pulling their hand back in. Eventually, they grabbed on.

“Get ready!” Hat Kid couldn’t help but start giggling as her feet started to leave the floor. “This’ll be so much fun! Hold on tight!”

“Wait, wait!” Quirrel stuttered as the ship started to pull them up. “I think I’ve changed-”

Before he could finish, they blipped out of sight. If one watched carefully, they could see a white light rocket into the starry sky before vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I really like Tiso  
he's an asshole but I still like him


	9. Home, Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember in early Adventure Time, when Finn found Susan and tried to introduce her to the outside world?  
Yeah I kept thinking about that episode while I wrote this

Hat Kid felt her feet touch the familiar shag carpeting. Teleporting back to her ship was such a normal thing for her, something she honestly had taken for granted several times.

However, this time she had four, terrified bugs huddled around her. “I forgot how weird it is to teleport for the first time, I should’ve warned you guys.”

Ghost was the first to move, taking hesitant steps on the shag carpeting. After several steps, the little vessel flopped face-first on the carpet, dragging themselves along the floor.

“Your floor is ... surprisingly soft.” Quirrel leaned down to pet the carpet. “What is it?”

“It’s just some shag carpet.” Hat Kid shrugged. “Let me put my Time Piece in the vault real quick.”

As she hopped up to put her Time Piece away, she watched the bugs slowly start to explore. Their steps were slow, as they weren’t used to the softness of the carpet and the idea of a completely safe location. “I promise, you guys are safe here!” She assured them.

Hollow shuffled in the direction of Hat Kid, and even though they were on the ground level and she was on the upper level, they were still tall enough to see. “Hi big guy!” she cooed, patting their mask. “I should look around for my first aid kit, huh?”

_ “WHAT IS THAT?!” _

Hat Kid hopped down the banister and rushed over to see what the problem was. Hornet and Ghost were in an aggressive stance, nail and needle pointed at their foe; Rumbi, the vacuum cleaner. “What is this?! They bumped into my leg!” Hornet shouted, throwing her needle at the little robot.

The needle bounces right off, and Rumbi made a noise of displeasure. Hornet was mortified. “By Gods, it’s unharmed!” To Hat Kid, she asked, “What abominations do you have?!”

“That’s just Rumbi!” Hat Kid assured, patting the vacuum cleaner’s ‘head’. “He’s a robot that helps me clean.” When she was met with a confused silence, she tried again. “Uhm, a robot? They’re made of gears and metal? I made them!”

Quirrel cautiously stepped towards Rumbi and, after making sure the little robot wouldn’t retaliate, picked it up. He turned the little robot around in his hands, studying every angle. “Fascinating! This little creature is made of gears and metal? And you made it yourself?”

Hat Kid nodded. “Yeah. I followed the instructions, for the most part. They keep me company and clean my floors, and in exchange, I fix them whenever they break and give them cookie crumbs.”

“…Cookie crumbs?” Hornet muttered, still trying to wrap her head around the concept of a ‘robot’.

Hat Kid gasped. “Cookie! Cooking Cat!”

Darting into the kitchen, Hat Kid found Cooking Cat asleep at the table. Did she fall asleep waiting for Hat Kid to come back? Shaking the cat’s arm, the little girl whispered, “CC? CC wake up! I’m home!”

The Cat woke up with a snort. “Huh, sugar- Oh!” She hugged Hat Kid tight. “I was so worried! You were gone all day, I thought something terrible had happened!” CC stood up, checking her for injuries. “You’re all scraped up, where did you go? Did that Snatcher do this to you?!”

From the main room, there was a loud clanking of metal and Rumbi beeping incessantly. Sounded like Quirrel dropped him. Cooking Cat’s ears perked up and she reached over to grab a rolling pin. “Stay here, sweetie. It sounded like one of them mafia fellas.” She whispered.

“Cookie, Cookie wait!”

Kicking open the kitchen doors, Cooking Cat looked over the balcony at the intruders. She caught Ghost standing on top of Rumbi as the little vacuum tried to move with such a weight on it while the other three watched.

Quirrel noticed her first. “Ah, hello there! Are you a ‘cat’?” Upon seeing Cooking Cat, Hornet and Hollow both reached for their weapons.

CC slowly stepped back inside the kitchen. “Sugar pie, who are those creatures?” she whispered. If one were to look carefully, you could see her fur standing on end. “They look ...frightening.”

“They’re my friends! They’re bugs!” Hat Kid started rummaging through the cupboards. “Can you help me find the first aid kit? One of them is hurt.”

“Of course, sweetie, it’s up here.” Cooking Cat reached up to grab the bright red bag. “Now, one of them didn’t know what a cat was?”

“Oh, yeah.” Hat Kid hummed in thought. “You know the expression, ‘living under a rock’? Well, they’ve been living under a rock.”

CC glanced down to the first aid kit in her paws. “You said one was injured? Can I help?” Cooking Cat was one of the most helpful person – well, cat – that Hat Kid had ever met. It didn’t matter who they were, or what they did, CC was always ready with a warm meal and a hug.

“Yeah! Yeah I bet they’d love you! Although, they’re a little rough around the edges.” She warned, thinking about Hornet and Hollow in particular.

The cat grinned at the little girl. “I like a challenge.”

Entering the main room again, CC gave a proper introduction. “Hello! Now, let’s try that again, shall we? Ya’ll can call me Cooking Cat, Cookie, CC, whatever suits your fancy!”

“Ah yes. The larva has mentioned you before. The parental figure.” Hornet let go of her weapon.

CC nodded. “Yup! I help take care of her, she can be quite a handful!”

Hornet sighed. “Yes. I am very aware.”

“Now, which one of you is injured-” she froze up as Quirrel grabbed her tail.

“Fascinating.” He muttered, stroking and observing her fur. “You are not how I imagined a ‘cat’ would look! Truly wondrous.”

Cooking Cat nervously chuckled, yanking her tail out of his grasp. “Now, I am aware that ya’ll have never seen a cat before, so I’m telling you this now. Don’t touch the tail.” She turned to Ghost. “Hi there, cutie! Do you need first aid?”

Ghost merely shook their head, pointing at Hollow. CC stepped closer to the large vessel, her ears flattening against her head. Hollow leaned down to see her better. “Oh, you’re a tall one! I have some bandages-”

“Let me see.” Said Hornet, her tone forceful. Taking the gauze tape from the bag, Hornet went to work on wrapping the crack on their mask. Cooking Cat busied herself by examining the rest of Hollow’s wounds.

“I may have trained to be a nurse at one point, but this is beyond my expertise.” Reaching into the bag for more gauze tape, she began wrapping up Hollow’s middle. “I would recommend a doctor.”

“Recommendation noted and ignored,” Hornet replied. “This is the best we can do.” Turning to the cat, she nodded her head. “Thank you.”

CC went to pat Hornet on the back but quickly pulled the hand back as the bug reached for her weapon. “Alright, not a fan of touching. That’s alright!”

“Ghost likes hugs!” Hat Kid pointed at Ghost, who was excitedly jumping up and down. CC opened her arms for Ghost to run into. Her hug was soft and warm, and Ghost nuzzled deeper into it.

Hollow leaned forward, gently tugging on one of CC’s ears. Quite frankly, Cooking Cat had had enough of the pulling and prodding from the guests. “Listen, it’s late. Perhaps we should rest?”

“Yeah!! Yeah I can show you my room and where you guys can sleep.” Hat Kid grabbed Quirrel’s hand and began dragging him to the hallway. “This way, this way!”

“Erm, little one?” Quirrel dug his feet into the carpet to stop them. Ghost, Hornet, and Hollow quickly caught up. “That is a wall.”

“No? That’s my door?” Stepping in front of it, the automatic doors opened with a quiet ‘swoosh’. When she stepped away, it closed.

The bugs were  _ amazed.  _ “How did it open by itself?!” Quirrel hesitantly stepped forward, and when the door opened for him, he jumped back. “Is it magic?! Are your doors magic??”

Hat Kid took a deep breath. “This is going to take a while.” She muttered under her breath. “I promise it’s not magic. These are actually very common!”

In the end, she had to stand close to the door, so it’d remain open. Hornet had thrown a small fit about how there was a chance the door would close on them and how it was a guillotine in disguise. Hollow barely managed to fit through the tunnel, their horns scraping the top of the hallway.

She darted to the other end to let them into her bedroom. “This is your bedchamber?” Hornet said, stepping inside. “It’s very large…especially for just a child.”

Ghost ran to the toy chest, rummaging around through it. They pulled out a plush CAW Agent, holding it close to their chest.

“You like him?” Hat Kid asked. Ghost nodded, looking down at the plush crow in their grip. “You can have him for now.”

“You have quite the collection of pillows, little one!” Quirrel noted, picking one off the ground. “Very soft.”

Hat Kid took off her cape, hanging it up in her closet. “Well, yeah! Who  _ wouldn’t  _ have a giant pillow pile?”

Hornet was unimpressed. “Larva, how are we doing sleeping arrangements? I will take first watch on guard duty.”

The red-cloaked bug was met with a pillow to the face. “You don’t need to keep watch! My ship is perfectly safe! I promise nothing will hurt you!”

“…what about the little silver bug?”

“You mean Rumbi?” Hat Kid deadpanned. “The tiny vacuum cleaner?”

Hornet floundered for a response. All she could come up with was, “W-Well, where are we sleeping at least?”

“Because Hollow is so big, I was gonna give them the pillow pile.” Hat Kid handed the tall vessel a pillow, who dutifully held it, a little confused as to what to do with it. “And maybe you and Quirrel can share my bed-”

“I refuse to share anything with the scholar.”

Quirrel shrugged. “I’ll still take the bed.”

Hornet glanced at him and muttered,  _ “Weakling.” _

“I have a special bed for Ghost, stay here I’ll be right back!”

As soon as she left the room, Hornet sighed. “I’m strongly regretting this decision, scholar.”

“Oh, I see no harm.” Quirrel waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t let your nerves get the best of you. Hallownest will be fine for one day. The infection is gone, there is nothing to worry about.”

She squirmed, uncomfortable with the thought. “At least in Hallownest, I was trained for what might happen. But here? I am at a loss. Everything is strange and I don’t know how to combat it.”

Quirrel placed a hand on her shoulder. “Everything will be fine. You simply need to relax.”

After a moment of silence, she replied, “I-I don’t think I know how.”

Hat Kid returned, dragging something behind her. “Hi guys! I got a bed for Ghost.” The ‘bed’ looked like a very large pillow with many layers of different colors. Ghost trotted up, holding the CAW Agent plush tightly. With their free hand, they poked it. “Lookie, you can worm your way in the middle. It’s super soft! Er, but don’t eat it. It’s just fabric.”

Ghost wormed and wiggled in between layers of soft fabric, holding the crow plush close. They squirmed a bit more to get comfortable, then fell still. Hat Kid looked unsettled. “…are they asleep?”

“I believe so.” Quirrel chirped, stepping closer. “They’ve done this before, often leaning against me on benches. It does look a bit strange, hm?”

Hat Kid turned to Hollow, still standing next to the pillow pile, still holding the pillow from before. They hadn’t moved a muscle. “You’re next. C’mere, c’mere! You can sleep in the pillows!” She dove into the pillows and poked her head out. “Hornet, you can sleep in here too! Lots of room!”

Hollow gingerly stepped into the pillows, moving some out of the way to get more comfortable. Hat Kid plopped some pillows on them for a rudimentary blanket. “There we go! All cozy.” After a moment, Hollow allowed themselves to sink deeper into the pile.

“I am not sleeping in there.” Hornet declared. She walked to the landing above the pile, sitting near the corner. “I shall rest here. Goodnight.”

Taken aback by the curt reply, Hat Kid could only muster a quiet, “Well, alright then…goodnight. C’mon Quirrel let’s set up your bed next.”

“I don’t mind sleeping on the floor if you want your bed, little one.” He tried to assure the little girl, but Hat Kid shook her head.

“You’re my guest, you get the bed. I’ll sleep in the pillow pile.” She left him alone to get situated, making a mental note to wash the sheets immediately.

She turned off the lights and crawled into her pile of pillows. But Hat Kid did not go to sleep right away. Squirming her way through, she entered her secret hidey-hole in the pillows. Filled with old toys and books she couldn’t bear to part with, magazines that Bow would give her, and other small trinkets.

Most importantly, this pillow fort held Hat Kid’s diary. Flipping it open to the closest blank page, she began to write.

_ “Dear diary…today was super crazy!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...where do you think Hat Kid should take them first?


	10. Mafia Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay! I had some other projects I needed to work on  
If you guys want doodles and other things regarding this and my other works, check out my blog http://teenytinyhatkid.tumblr.com

Deep within the Subcon Forest, something wasn’t quite right. Hidden within the blackened husks of burnt trees was a spiraling mass of hot metal and coals. Reaching up for the sky like some twisted, clawed beast, the odd structure waited.

And waited.

“I’m telling you! It’s a weird…thing!” A pair of Snatcher’s minions walked up to the strange bed of coals, one walking significantly closer than the other. “See! There it is! No idea where it came from!”

“Tom,” the other minion’s voice quivered. “What if it’s Vanessa’s doing?”

Tom scoffed. “Oscar, listen. Vanessa is  _ cold. Ice. _ ” He gestured to the pile of coals. “This is clearly  _ fire. _ Ergo, this is something Snatcher probably made and forgot about.”

Oscar seemed less sure. “Well, should we tell Snatcher?”

Shaking his head, Tom patting the cage around the coals. “No, I got a better idea. If we light the fire without being asked, Snatcher would be so proud!”

“Yeah! Yeah you’re right!” Oscar bounded over to a smoldering pile of leaves and sticks, grabbing a stick with a tiny bit of flames at the end. “Let’s do it!”

As they unceremoniously shoved the stick into the coals, they chanted, “Light the flame! Light the flame!”

Without warning, a pillar of flame erupted from the pit of coals. The two minions shrieked in fear as a cackling laugh filled the air, a laugh that did not belong to Snatcher. Screaming in fear, the two ran away, swearing to not tell Snatcher and hope that whatever they just did wouldn’t have too big of a negative impact.

The laughter faded away, replaced by soft carnival music.

* * *

Hat Kid pulled herself out of the pile of pillows, yawning and rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. Her first drowsy thoughts were to check on her guests.

Quirrel was curled in a lump under the bedsheets, Hornet tucked away in the top corner above the pillow pile. She was unsure if Hornet was  _ actually  _ asleep or was just resting. The way her head tilted down and the rhythmic breathing helped the ‘sleeping’ theory.

In the middle of the floor was the burger pillow that Ghost used as a bed. Currently, the little vessel was standing on top of the burger pillow, holding the CAW Agent Plush. Nearby, Hollow stiffly sat on the floor, limply holding another plush – a mafia goon – that they held between two fingers as if the plushie would come alive and bite them.

Ghost tried their best to get their sibling to play with them, gingerly shoving their plushie against Hollow’s. But the tall vessel either didn’t understand or simply didn’t want to play.

Doing her best to crawl out of the pillows without alerting them proved more difficult than Hat Kid thought. As soon as one pillow moved out of place both Ghost and Hollow’s heads whipped around and they reached for their weapons.

“Guys, guys! It’s me!” Hat Kid whispered. Ghost did not lower their weapon, cautiously stepping closer and poking her with the crow plush. Once satisfied with making sure it was indeed Hat Kid, Ghost put their weapon back in its sheath.

Hat Kid tip-toed over to the toy box for another plush – an express owl – to try and join in. Maybe to help Hollow loosen up a little. If they weren’t a fan of weirdly proportioned men in blue suits, maybe they liked anxious owls and she’d switch. “Mind if I play?”

Ghost nodded, excitedly shoving their own tiny CAW Agent into her tiny express owl. “W-Why hello!” Hat Kid tried her best to mimic the stuttering voice of an express owl as Ghost enthusiastically continued to play.

Hollow tilted their head, confused. Hesitantly they mimicked their younger sibling by poking Hat Kid with their assigned plushie. “If you don’t like the mafia guy, we can trade!” she offered, handing them the owl. The tall vessel placed the mafia plush on the burger pillow and took the owl.

“There you go!” Hat Kid quietly encouraged as to not wake the others. “I was thinking about showing you around the world today. You guys have been underground forever, I could take you to Mafia Town!”

Upon being met with confused, silent stares, Hat Kid gestured for them to follow. After holding the automatic doors for them – she’d really hope they’d get over their weird fear of automatic doors soon – she led them to the big window at the front of her ship. “See? You guys lived there! That little grey spot in the desert to be specific.”

Ghost and Hollow stared at the slowly rotating planet. She had a bit of difficulty reading their blank faces, she hoped they were excited or awestruck. The vessels simply stood there, Ghost slowly pressing their plush against the big window.

“I was thinking about showing you guys Mafia Town! It’s a nice beach town with lots of sun and sand. And one of my friends lives there!”

The vessels seemed at least a little excited by her plan. Again, it was a little hard to tell, but Hollow nodded and Ghost bounded along the floor enthusiastically.

“Well let’s go wake up the others then!”

Hat Kid left Hollow and Ghost to wake up Quirrel as she went to wake Hornet. Waking Quirrel was as easy as shoving him out of bed, which the vessels happily obliged in. Meanwhile, Hat Kid crept up to where Hornet perched herself to rest, reaching over to gently shove her into the pile of pillows.

She had barely taken a step before Hornet jerked awake – if she was asleep at all – and reach for her needle to stab Hat Kid with. “Hey! Hey it’s me! Don’t stab me!”

Hornet paused as if debating whether to stab her, then put her needle away. “Apologies. I’m a little…”

“Stabby?” Hat Kid offered.

“…yes. Let’s go with ‘stabby’.”

Meanwhile, Quirrel yelped as he was shoved out of the bed, Ghost joyfully tried to push their plush in his face. “And a good morning to you too, Ghost and…toy.”

“Good morning Quirrel!” Hat Kid chirped. “I wanted to show you guys Mafia Town today.”

Hornet made an unhappy huff and tapped her needle against the ground. “Well, larva, I worry about Hallownest in our absence.”

“Well, I cannot speak for you, Hornet.” Quirrel started to say.

“And you never will.”

“As I was saying, I cannot speak for you. However, I for one would love to explore the rest of this planet.” Turning to Hat Kid, he said, “Tell me, little one. Tell me about the town you want to show us.”

With a defeated sigh, Hornet turned to her siblings. “I am to assume you wish to follow the larva around as well?”

Ghost and Hollow nodded.

* * *

Warping up to Hat Kid’s ship was quite a shock for the bugs and warping back down was no different. After warping down to a nice, secluded alley, her buggy friends were all frozen for a moment as they processed what just happened.

Hat Kid hopped into the street to make sure there weren’t any Mafia goons nearby. Ever since Mustache Girl went a little crazy, their criminal activities had dwindled. Some people even began to move back.

“OK, we’re all clear!” She called out, but they didn’t seem to keen to come out.

“It’s very…bright,” Quirrel noted, holding a hand in front of his face. “Keep in mind, little one, Hallownest is a dark cave.”

Ghost was the first to leave the alley, cautiously heading towards Hat Kid. They took one look at the sky, then immediately brandished their nail and pointed it at the sun. After a few seconds of confusion, the little girl asked, “Ghost? Are you trying to fight the  _ sun?” _

The little vessel didn’t reply. They only shifted their position to challenge the sun again, as if the celestial body didn’t quite hear them. “You can’t fight the sun.”

After giving the sun one last glare, Ghost sheathed their nail and looked at Hat Kid expectantly. She sighed and turned to the alley where her friends were, only to find them gone. “Wha…What?! Where did they go!?”

* * *

Quirrel walked through the streets of Mafia Town, diligently keeping notes of everything that caught his eye. This town was so strange compared to the Hallownest; bright and cheerful with wildly different architecture. Because the town wasn’t confined to an underground space, the buildings stretched towards the sky.

He made a special note about the huge geyser in the middle, keeping a building afloat. It seemed like shoddy design to him, but he was a scholar, not an architect. Plus, the City of Tears was built under a giant lake and it seemed fine.

The pill bug was starting to accumulate stares from passersby as he walked down the streets. People, mostly. But there were other creatures too, a small amount of black and orange cats and weird, feathered things. But Quirrel kept his head down, being as friendly as he could be without causing a fuss.

Ducking into a shady spot, Quirrel sighed. This town was much warmer compared to the chill of Hallownest’s caves. And so much brighter! All the Lumaflies in the world couldn’t compare to the sun here.

“You are quite far from Hallownest.” Came a voice. On a rooftop was an individual in purple and red clothes, and a mask! “I haven’t seen bugs like you in some time.”

“Hello up there!” Quirrel waved, trying to figure out how to get up there himself. Thankfully, there were a couple of shipping crates nearby to help him up. “You’ve been to Hallownest?” he asked the stranger.

The masked stranger nodded. Quirrel couldn’t help but notice how twitchy they were, and how they didn’t resemble other bugs he had seen. “I have seen many places. I’ve visited Hallownest once or twice. You may call me the Badgeseller.”

“I’m Quirrel. A scholar for Hallownest.” He found the Badgeseller’s name a bit strange, but perhaps that was just the norm around here. “I came with the little one with the hat?”

The Badgeseller nodded. “Yes, quite a strange one. But her heart is full of love. I’ve been observing her.”

Quirrel frowned, suspicious. “You’ve been… _ watching  _ the child?”

“It’s not as ominous as it sounds, I assure you.” They twitched a little, mask rotating lightly. “As you might have noticed, she isn’t from this world. I’ve been keeping an eye on her, to make sure she isn’t over her head. I’ve been selling her badges to help her.”

“Badges?”

“They’re similar to charms.”

“Ah.”

The Badgeseller turned to Quirrel. “Let me guess? One of her Time Pieces fell into Hallownest? And she showed up and befriended people?”

Quirrel nodded. “Exactly right. Does she…?”

“Yes. She does it often. The child can melt a heart of ice.” The Badgeseller cleared their throat and tapped their cane against the ground. “Now then, you’re documenting Mafia Town, correct?”

“Yes! Yes I am! I’ve only seen Hallownest and the outskirts. At least, that’s what I remember.” His memory was a little fuzzy, unfortunately. No matter how hard Quirrel tried, most everything except for helping Monomon at the archives before the infection and after he returned to Hallownest was a blur.

“Avoid large people in blue outfits.” The Badgeseller warned. “They often seek combat.”

Quirrel nodded, glancing back down to the city streets below. He hadn’t seen any large people in blue outfits. “Thank you – huh?” When he looked back, the Badgeseller was gone. As if they had vanished from thin air.

“…how strange.”

* * *

While Quirrel took to the streets, Hornet took to the rooftops. This place was nothing like Hallownest and she was on high alert. It was too bright, too warm, too… _ different. _ Anything could jump out and attack her. Already she had noticed the strange, black orbs that angrily chirped at anything that got close.

Hornet briefly considered hunting one down and eating it. Food in Hallownest was scarce; finding something to hunt and eat was hard enough, and you really didn’t want to eat anything that was infected. Sometimes the bugs would have to go days or weeks without eating, hunger stabbing their insides more than any nail.

She was no exception to this. Hornet often had to travel deep into Hallownest just for a bite to eat. From her quick calculations, it had been quite some time since she had a decent meal. So she quickly decided that yes, she would eat one of the spherical creatures made of meat.

Before she could even reach for her needle, Hornet felt like something was wrong. Like she was being watched. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw something red swish behind her.

_ “It’s going to be like that, is it?” _ She thought to herself.  _ “So be it.” _

Hornet reached for her needle, keeping it in one hand as she moved on to the next roof. As soon as she heard her stalker come close, she whirled around and threw her needle at them.

Her needle struck the cape of her target, and they yelped in surprise as they tumbled down to the alley below. Jumping down to the alley, Hornet checked on her stalker. Her needle had stuck their cape, pinning them to the alley wall.

It was a little larva, like Hat Kid. But the fur coming from her head was long and yellow in color. She even had little whiskers on her face. Her outfit was red and pink compared to Hat Kid’s purple, and she had a gold medallion holding her cape and hood.

Hornet made an unhappy noise. “I suppose I shouldn’t eat you.”

“What the heck is WRONG WITH YOU!?” The blonde larva shouted. She had a different accent then Hat Kid. “You threw your spear at me, ruined my cape, and wanted to EAT ME?!”

The red-cloaked bug tilted her head. “You are very different from the other little larva. And don’t worry, your cape can easily be mended, and I didn’t plan on eating you. However, if you were edible, I wouldn’t have minded.”

“L-Larva??” The new larva spat, offended. “I’m not some gross bug! I’m Mu!”

“Greetings, Mu.” Hornet hissed, stepping forward to retrieve her needle. “I’m ‘a gross bug’. Now hold still so I don’t impale you.”

Once the needle was removed, Mu fell to the floor. She stood quickly, glaring at her. “You don’t look like any bug I’ve ever seen. You’re not tiny and wiggly.”

“You haven’t seen very many bugs then.” Hornet paused, thinking. Didn’t the Hat Larva mention someone named Mu? “…wait. Hat Kid. She told us about you…you went mad with Time Pieces?”

Mu’s once proud, defiant attitude deflated like a balloon. “…yeah…but I apologized! And Hat Kid said it wasn’t my fault! ... mostly… I just wanted to help.” The end of the sentence shifted into a whisper.

Hornet couldn’t help but soften a little at her words. This was just a little larva who had good intentions. “…my name is Hornet.”

“Hornet?” Mu perked back up, happy for a topic change. “That’s a cool name! Dangerous! Is Hat Kid showing you around Mafia Town?” She glanced around, looking for the aforementioned Hat Kid.

Shaking her head, Hornet replied, “No. She brought us here, and I went off on my own.”

“Yeah, Hat Kid’s kind of a  _ nerd!” _

“…Define that word.” Hornet demanded.

“Wha? Nerd? It’s like, someone who isn’t cool. No fun at all.” Mu puffed out her chest with pride. “Not like us! We’re cool!”

“Oh, are we?” she asked the little larva. Using crates nearby, Hornet hopped back up to the rooftops. Mu clumsily followed behind.

“Yeah! We’re so cool. We have red capes and I can tell you’re super strong.” Mu rambled, trying to keep up with Hornet as they jumped from building to building.

Hornet had to admit. This little larva reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger.

* * *

Hollow slowly walked down the street, nail scraping against the sidewalk as they went. While Quirrel got strange looks, Hollow got gasps and people scurrying out of the way. Although, they didn’t mind too much.

They were busy thinking, something that they were only allowed to do recently. They liked thinking. They liked liking things. Hollow could think, feel, hope, and dream. Maybe not dream. They didn’t like dreams.

Hollow allowed themselves to look around at the town. This town was bright, cheerful even. They thought the bright blue rooftops were nice and colorful, a nice contrast to the white buildings. And they liked the patches of grass and strange plants that grew tall and had huge, umbrella-like leaves.

They  _ did not  _ like the sun. It was much, much too bright and warm. Their void-black body didn’t help against the heat, and Hollow was uncomfortably warm. But the sun also brought bad memories that they did their best not to think about.

Walking down the path, Hollow stumbled upon several large creatures resembling the purple bug, but larger and in blue. The blue creatures were harassing a smaller, older looking creature.

“Hey! What you looking at, freak?!” One of the blue creatures shouted. Hollow visibly shrank at the harsh words, grip tightening on their nail. “You witness to Mafia! You must eat fist sandwich!” The Mafia creature charged.

A quick sidestep sent the blue creature stumbling to the floor.  _ This doesn’t seem like a fair fight.  _ Hollow mused. The Mafia man stood up, shaking his head. “You crafty! But now you get punched!”

Hollow ducked and used their nail to knock the man off his feet and crashing to the ground. The other Mafia men cried out in anger, making their way over to join the fight.

Hollow made easy work of them, knocking the men to off their feet and on their backs. They were slow and not very smart. It took some quick footwork for Hollow to dodge and trip them up with their nail or foot.

After what could loosely be called a ‘fight’, the Mafia men picked themselves up and ran off, calling Hollow a ‘freak’ as they ran. Hollow silently decided that they didn’t like that word.

“Young man!” The older man tugged on Hollow’s cape to get their attention. “Thank you so much! You’re my hero!”

_ Hero?  _ Hollow tilted their head at the old man as he continued to say how thankful he was. There was a warm feeling in their chest, light and fluttery. They liked being a hero. After the old man finished, he gave Hollow a grateful pat on the arm before shuffling back to his shop.

Hollow continued down the street, practically bursting with pride. They weren’t a freak, they were a hero.

“Hollow! There you are!” The little hatted bug ran up to them, Ghost following behind. “You guys ran off!” She scolded, holding a bit of their cape. “I was worried that the Mafia would give you guys trouble. Those guys didn’t give you trouble, did they?”

Hollow shook their head. The Mafia didn’t give them any trouble at all. Hat Kid sighed in relief. “That’s good. We need to find Quirrel and Hornet.”

“What about finding me?” A little bit further up the path was Quirrel, diligently taking notes on some papers. “Hello, little ones and tall one.” He greeted. “I apologize for running off, but I couldn’t help myself!”

Hat Kid hugged Quirrel’s legs, asking, “Did the Mafia give you trouble?”

“Oh no! No trouble on my end.”

Without anyone noticing, Hornet and Mu had jumped from the rooftops behind them. “Hello.” Hornet hissed, watching Quirrel jump from surprise with great pleasure. Turning to Hat Kid, she said, “I found one of your friends.”

Mu looked at the bugs, confused. “Are you guys bugs too?? You guys sure look weird.”

Ghost, upon seeing Mu, ran up and hugged her tight. The mustached girl squirmed, trying to escape. “I see Hat Kid’s taught you that…”

Quirrel leaned in closer to Mu, tugging on her hair. “You know, Hornet, this little one reminds me of you! You both wear red cloaks, you’re both aggressive-”

“I am NOT!” Mu and Hornet shouted simultaneously, causing Quirrel to chuckle.

“This little one reminds me of Hat Kid,” Hornet explained. “Because once we met, she refused to leave my side.” She glanced at Hat Kid as she said this.

Mu did not appreciate the comparisons. “I’m not like Hat Kid! I’m Mu! I’m the hero and I don’t need friends!”

Hat Kid hugged Mu along with Ghost. “No way! We’re friends and you love it-”

With a loud, exasperated shout, Mu squirmed out of the hug. She stormed down an alley, mumbling about ‘dumb bugs’.

“Is she always like that?” Quirrel whispered.

With a nod, Hat Kid replied, “Yeah. Don’t be too hard on her, she means well.”

“I am nothing like her.” Hornet said with a huff.

There was a brief moment of silence before Hat Kid clapped her hands together. “So! You guys explored Mafia Town a little. How about some lunch?”


	11. Cats, Cats, So Many Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry!  
Also, I'm using this *amazing* piece as a ref for Hollow, (It'll make sense once you read the chapter) but there is a little bit of infection grossness  
still good tho https://ruslanan.tumblr.com/post/186608323106/woops-just-dropped-some-piece  
how do bugs eat???? beat me

Hat Kid honestly felt a little bad she didn’t offer her guests something to eat sooner. She didn’t recall them eating yesterday, but they were busy with running around Hallownest. They didn’t eat this morning, either.

The poor things must be starving! All skin and bones.

When she offered them lunch, Quirrel and Hornet were immediately interested. Quirrel offhandedly mentioned that he didn’t recall the last time he ate a decent meal and that broke Hat Kid’s little heart.

Drastic measures must be made. She’d take them to the Metro. She relayed her plan to the bugs about taking them to get lunch and they quickly agreed.

The Nyakuza Metro was a sprawling metropolis, most of its sprawling buildings and subways deep underground. The Metro was cold and damp, small puddles littering the lower areas of the city. Now that Hat Kid thought about it, the Metro and Hallownest had a lot of similarities.

Hat Kid warped them to one of the more secluded parts of the Metro. “Tada! This is the Metro!”

The bugs seemed impressed, Quirrel definitely so. “This place reminds me of Hallownest! Is it underground as well? What creatures live here? Will we see them?”

“Settle down, scholar,” Hornet muttered, shoving Quirrel out of the way. “I’m sure we’ll see soon enough.”

“Yeah! This isn’t even the main part!” She paused, looking at them with the best serious face she could muster. “Now, this place is super big and can be really dangerous! Don’t wander off this time!”

Hornet glared at her. “You don’t control me.”

“Then I’m not getting you lunch.”

Scoffing, the red-cloaked bug simply replied, “I have Geo on me. And so does Ghost.”

Hat Kid frowned, nose scrunched up as she thought. “…What is Geo?”

“That is our form of currency!” Quirrel explained, growing more excited. Pulling out some more paper, he asked, “Do you use a different form of currency? What is it?”

“Well, everywhere else uses these things called Pons.” Reaching into her hat, Hat Kid pulled out a small green orb with a gem inside.

Quirrel squealed in delight, reaching out to hold the Pon. “Amazing! Let me write this down!”

“But in the Metro-” Hat Kid continued, once again reaching inside her hat to pull out some green paper. “They use this. I don’t quite know what it is, or why they use it instead of Pons, but that’s how it works.”

“It seems asinine to have two different forms of currency.” Hornet commented.

As Quirrel eagerly wrote down the information, Ghost and Hollow tugged on Hat Kid’s cape. They wanted to see the rest of the Metro.

“Alright, I know the best food truck in the Metro! Follow me! And don’t pick any fights, OK?” She looked at them accusingly, but they were too busy glancing amongst themselves as they tried to understand what a ‘food truck’ was.

As they entered the Yellow Station, the bugs had to pause to get used to the bright, neon lights. The lights were brighter than any Lumaflies in Hallownest, and their proximity made them worse than the sun from Mafia Town.

Once they had grown used to the brightness, they immediately saw cats. Lots and lots of black cats. Ghost excitedly jumped up and down, pointing at one nearby. Hollow even seemed interested, craning their neck to get a closer look. The cat, meanwhile, did his very best to ignore them.

“Are these cats made of void?” Hornet asked, looking around at all the black cats.

“No.” Hat Kid shrugged. “They’re made of cat.”

“So they aren’t void creations? Why are they pure black?”

“No, they just look like that. And keep your voice down!” The little girl hissed, now suddenly aware of all the stares they were getting. She wanted to keep a low profile in the Metro to avoid a certain someone, but with how loudly Hornet was talking and how Ghost and Hollow insisted on staring at every cat that walked by, it seemed impossible.

Quirrel was at least trying to be friendly. “Hello!” He’d say to passing cats with a friendly wave. “We’re visiting.” His words seemed to calm down the nearby cats. They were just visitors, nothing to get too worked up over.

The ground began to shake slightly, and most of the cats headed to the station.

_“Now stopping in Yellow Overpass Station.” _An announcement said. From the darkness of the train tunnels, a light grew brighter and brighter. Out of the tunnels burst a huge orange cat pulling several train cars behind it. The large cat slowed to a stop, and the doors opened._ “Please keep all arms, legs, and tails inside the train cars at all times. Next stop, Main Station.”_

“That is a very large cat!” Quirrel said, walking forward to enter the train. “And this is much more complex than the Stagways.”

“Only cats can enter the train.” Hat Kid called after him. “Learned that the hard way.”

Hornet scoffed. “Then how exactly are we supposed to use the train?”

With a sly grin, Hat Kid replied, “Like this! Keep up, c’mon!” Using a support pillar nearby, she jumped up and onto the top of the train. “Better hurry before the train starts to go!”

Quirrel gasped and sputtered. “Young one! This is very dangerous and irresponsible!”

“Oh, come on Scholar, this is leagues safer than anything in Hallownest.” Hornet said, helping Ghost and Hollow on top of the train. “Now get on top of the train cat.”

Just as Quirrel scrambled on top of the train, the large cat yowled and started to move forward on the track. “So how do we get off?” He asked, anxiously glancing down at the expansive nothingness below the train.

“We jump off when it’s our stop, silly!” Hat Kid said, nonchalant. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you guys a heads up.”

After a few minutes, they could see the end of the tunnel coming closer. “Alright! Get ready!” The moment the cat train emerged from the tunnel, they hopped off onto the nearby train platform. “Welcome to the heart of the Nyakuza Metro!”

The Metro was filled with light. Advertisements, signs, lampposts, and symbols for certain stations all glowed with the best neon lights money could buy. The small station they came from couldn’t hold a candle to how bright the main area was.

And the poor bugs had a hard time getting used to it. Ghost and Hollow rubbed their eyes, the bright lights giving the void creatures headaches. Hornet winced, tilting her head down to try to avoid the glare, and Quirrel just _stared. _

“Are you trying to _blind us?!”_ Hornet hissed, using a hand to shade her eyes.

Hat Kid frowned. “Sorry? It’s a bit much at first but you get used to it. C’mon, I’ll take you to my guy.”

She gave them a few minutes to get used to the lights before leading the way. They moved fairly slow, as the bugs – except Hornet – wanted to look at everything they passed. Thankfully the food truck was nearby, as long as they didn’t run into-

“Hey kid! What do you think _YOU’RE _doin’ here?!” Several black cats wearing face masks began to circle them like sharks. “The boss ain’t gonna like this, kid!”

Hornet reached for her needle but didn’t wield it yet. “Larva, who are these cats?”

“Oh! Hello!” Quirrel chirped. “You have face masks! How intriguing!”

A cat nearby looked confused. “…who are these guys? _What _are these guys?”

Hat Kid rolled her eyes. “Just get your boss already. They’re my friends and we just wanted lunch.”

_“Larva?!”_ Hornet growled. “Who are these cats?”

With a sigh, Hat Kid explained, “Not everyone wants to be my friend. Their boss tried to take my Time Pieces.”

“They were _mine _to begin with!” The black cats parted to let Empress pass. The large cat scowled at Hat Kid as if the child was nothing more than a red wine stain on the white carpet. “You went behind my back and took what was rightfully mine.”

Now all the bugs reached for their weapons, Ghost taking it one step further by running up in between Hat Kid and Empress.

Empress regarded the newcomers with a frown. “And who are they?”

“My friends.” Hat Kid replied, taking off her hat and rummaging through it. “They were hungry, and the Metro has some of the best food ever.”

One of the cat goons stepped a bit too close to Hornet. They were met with the blunt end of a needle to the face. “You’d best watch yourself.” The red-cloaked bug hissed as the poor cat stumbled off.

Empress sneered, eyeing Hornet suspiciously. “The only one around to treat my employees that badly is _me._ Now, what is your name, child?”

** _“CHILD?!”_ **

Quirrel couldn’t help but snicker under his breath and was promptly met by a death glare from Hornet.

Hat Kid whistled to get the cat’s attention. “If I give you what you want, will you leave us alone?!”

“Well that depends.” Empress purred, being annoyingly coy about the situation. Turning away from Hornet, she stalked closer to Hat Kid. “What do you have?”

Reaching into her hat, the little girl pulled out a small pouch. “The usual; a bag of catnip.”

Snatching the bag, Empress inspected it closely. With a sneer, she loomed over the child. “That is sufficient payment for _your _stay in the Metro…but if you want your friends to have the same courtesy…” With a snap of her fingers, her black cat minions took a step forward.

Before the bugs could start retaliating, Hat Kid sighed. “Fine, fine. Here’s another bag. Leave us alone.”

With another snap, the cats backed off, slinking into the shadows and out of sight. “Thank you for your business.” Empress said, a smug grin stretching across her muzzle. As she sauntered back to her jewelry store, she called over her shoulder, “Enjoy your stay~!” 

* * *

To say the bugs were on edge after that catty confrontation was an understatement. They had their hands on their weapons at all time and they were incredibly jumpy. Poor Quirrel couldn’t stop shivering, but that could be from all the glaring from Hornet.

Hat Kid led them down a side alley, where there was a food truck and a bench. Ghost was overjoyed to see the bench, hopping over and sitting right in the middle.

“If you guys wanna sit down while I order us something, I don’t mind!” Hat Kid assured them. “I’m sorry about Empress and the cats.”

Hornet waved her hand as she joined her half-sibling on the bench. “Don’t be.”

“Does that tall cat harass you often?” Quirrel asked, sitting far away from Hornet. “I feel bad for you!”

Hat Kid shook her head. “Only if she knows I’m here. She must’ve seen you guys and then me.”

“Well, we aren’t exactly inconspicuous.” Quirrel said.

The little girl scrunched her nose, thinking. “In….conspic-”

“Hidden.” Hornet explained curtly.

“Ah! OK.” Hat Kid adjusted her hat and turned to the bugs occupying the bench. “What do you guys like to eat?”

“We aren’t picky.” Hornet said quickly, cutting whatever Quirrel was about to say off. Using this brief resting period to her advantage, she reached into her cloak to pull out a cloth to clean her needle. “And vessels have no need to eat.”

Hands on her hips, Hat Kid shot back, “Well I have no need for a huge pile of pillows, but I like having them!” To the vessels, she asked, “You guys want something to eat, right?”

Ghost paused for a second, then nodded. Hollow was much more apprehensive, tilting their head as they thought.

In the White Palace, they didn’t eat. They didn’t even sit at the table, they often stood by the door or by the Pale King. Rarely they would join the White Lady for tea, but they usually just sat nearby to pour tea.

Hollow had never eaten food before. Would they like it? What if they didn’t? Could they even eat in the first place? Did they even have a mouth?-

“Whoa whoa, calm down!” Hat Kid quickly assured them. “It’s OK! Don’t worry about it too much.”

Ghost agreed, nodding and scooting over to comfort Hollow. The two vessels had a silent conversation before Hollow slowly nodded.

Hat Kid clapped her hands together. “Let me go talk to the cat and see what he has in store! Be right back!”

The owner of the food truck was a lanky black cat named Poki. He was nice to the little girl, often giving her discounts and little snacks for free. And most importantly, he didn’t work for Empress.

“Hey there kid!” Poki chirped, seeing her run up to the ordering window. “There’s my favorite customer!”

“Hi Mr. Poki!” Hat Kid said, standing on her tiptoes to peek into the window. “How are you?”

“Better now! What can I get ya?”

“Well, Mr. Poki, I need your help with something.”

Frowning, the cat leaned over the counter to look at her better. “Something ‘the matter?”

Hat Kid gestured to the bugs. Quirrel was talking to Ghost and Hollow, and Hornet sat as far as she could away from them as she cleaned her needle. “Those are my friends, and I wanna get them something to eat but I have _no _clue what to get them.”

Poki’s eyes narrowed in thought. “You came to the right cat. I’ve been in this biz’ for so long, I can usually guess what people would like. Now let’s see…”

Starting with Ghost, the cat said, “Little one right there seems like a strong-willed type. They bash their head against the wall to get through it instead of using the door or a window. Brave one. They should have the mini soup dumplings.”

Quirrel was next, “Anxious fella, looks like a nerd.”

“He’s a schoolteacher, I think? No, wait, a ‘scholar’.” Hat Kid added. “He’s never been in this part of the world before.”

“Oh! That’s easy then! The Metro Special for him.”

Poki took a moment to think about Hornet before he spoke. “This one’s a bit tricky. The way she’s away from the others make her seem like a loner, but it’s clear she’s also the leader.”

Hat Kid glanced at Hornet. “What do you suggest?”

The cat shrugged. “Well, everyone likes my burgers.”

Hollow was last, and Poki winced. “Jeez, kid! Did you find that guy in a shallow grave?”

With a sheepish smile, she replied, “…kinda?”

“Anyways, that guy looks like they’ve been through a lot. We just got a new shipment of cakes, I definitely recommend it.”

Hat Kid reached into her hat for payment. “So….soup dumplings, the metro special, a burger, and a slice of cake?”

Poki grinned. “Tell you what. The cake ‘s on the house. Poor guy really needs it. And what about you?”

Placing the money on the counter, she replies, “Just a cookie, thanks.”

The cat took the money, returning shortly with a large chocolate chip cookie and an even larger slice of chocolate cake. “Here you go! The rest of the food will be out soon!”

Holding the cookie in her mouth, Hat Kid held the plate of cake with both hands. The last thing she’d want to do is accidentally drop it.

The bugs were _stunned_ by the cake, and when Hollow took the plate, they had no idea what to do with it. The tall bug kept looking at the cake, then back to her, growing more confused and desperate for an answer.

“What is _that_?!” Quirrel asked. “It’s so….so…”

Hornet finished his sentence. “Extravagant.”

“It’s just a slice of chocolate cake?” Hat Kid said. “Mr. Poki thought Hollow deserved something sweet. Your guy’s food will be out soon.”

Quirrel seemed skeptical. “I believe our definition of ‘cakes’ differ. In Hallownest, cakes were typically flatter, smaller, and…not brown.”

After examining the cake from all angles, Hollow still hadn’t eaten the cake. They were honestly unsure if they _could_. They turned to Ghost for help, but their little sibling shook their head in shrugged. But Hollow wasn’t about to give up that easily; they were going to have some of this strange cake.

It was subtle, at first; a soft cracking noise as Hollow shivered from focusing. Quirrel, Hornet, and Hat Kid were too deep into a discussion of what chocolate was to notice. But a louder crack and a strange _‘pop!’_ finally got their attention.

The very bottom of Hollow’s mask cracked and split, forming a snake-like maw underneath the mask. After using their newfound mouth to take a couple of breaths, Hollow wasted no time in taking a bite of their cake.

The chocolate cake was _heavenly_, but Hollow had nothing else to compare it to, so of course, it would be amazing. As they continued to happily devour their meal, Hornet and Quirrel were horrified.

“D-Did you know they could do that?!” Quirrel stuttered, pointing at Hollow. But the tall vessel was too busy with their dessert to notice.

Hornet tried to respond, only managing to choke out a few noises before shaking her head ‘no’.

Hat Kid was amazed by the show, clapping her hands excitedly. “That is sooo cool!! It’s like a snake! Look at those fangs!”

Ghost tapped the side of Hollow’s mask, gesturing to themselves. Hollow nodded, holding the plate of mostly eaten cake up to the smaller vessel. Not able to form a mouth, or unwilling to, Ghost scooped up some cake mush and gingerly inserted it into their eyehole.

Hornet shook her head slowly. “I may never understand how you two work.”

“Hey kid! I got the soup dumplings!” Poki called out. When Hat Kid skipped over to retrieve the little dumplings, he said, “I see they enjoyed my cake!”

“You don’t even know.” Hat Kid muttered, skipping back over. “These are for Ghost. They’re soup dumplings.”

Ghost eagerly grabbed one, tearing it in half. Unfortunately, all they managed to accomplish with this was spilling soup on themselves. Hornet couldn’t stop herself from snickering at Ghost’s confusion. “No, you eat the entire thing.” Hat Kid explained.

Nodding, Ghost picked up another one to try again. After squishing the dumpling between their hands for a minute, they inserted the soup-filled snack into their eyehole. They wiggled cheerfully, enjoying the dumplings.

Quirrel, curious, picked up a dumpling. “These are doughballs filled with soup?”

“Yeah, and they’re steamed. I don’t know what Mr. Poki puts in them, it’s a ‘top secret recipe’. I think it’s crab.”

Hornet tilted her head, watching Ghost ‘eat’ another dumpling. “Not much of a secret then, is it?”

“Hey kid! Last of the order!” Poki called out.

On the counter was a large bowl of rice, fries, a slice of fried fish, and an over medium egg delicately placed on top. The Metro Special definitely lived up to its name. Next to it was a cheeseburger with a large patty and melty cheese. Poki had his buns specially made, so the top bun looked like it had little cat ears.

“Everything OK?” The cat asked. “The little one’s scarfing down my dumplings like they’ve never eaten before!”

Hat Kid ‘ehh’ed for a moment before replying, “Well, they’ve never eaten anything like this before. Thanks again, Mr. Poki!”

Dutifully taking the food back to her friends, she smiled. “That’s the last of it!”

“My goodness!” Quirrel looked at his bowl, plucking out a lone french fry. “What is it?”

“Well, your bowl is full of rice, with some potatoes, fish, and a cooked egg. It’s the special of the Metro.” The little girl explained. “It has a little bit of everything from the most popular dishes.” Turning to Hornet, she said, “That’s a hamburger. It’s cooked meat between bread and vegetables.”

“Well I don’t want those.” Hornet huffed, picking off bits of lettuce and tomato.

“You should at least try the tomato.” Hat Kid muttered under her breath.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group. It was clear that Hornet and Quirrel _wanted _to dig in, but something was stopping them. “…Larva?” Hornet said quietly. “Listen, in Hallownest, it’s considered rude to eat in front of people.”

“It involves removing our mask.” Quirrel explained, gesturing to help clarify things. “And that’s typically not done in front of others.”

Hat Kid nodded, starting to put the pieces together. “I should leave while you eat, huh?”

“It’s nothing against you!” He quickly assured her. “It’s simply a cultural thing!”

“I know, I know.” The little girl nodded. “Your masks are important, I understand. I’ll go wait by the food truck, no one should bother you.”

Hat Kid quickly made her way to talk to Poki. “Mr. Poki? Can I get another cookie?” She asked, barely able to peek through the window. “They wanted some privacy while they ate.”

The cat set a juice box on the window. “And for the other two?”

“Other two-?” Looking behind her, Hat Kid found that Ghost and Hollow had silently followed her to the food truck. “Oh! Hey guys! Uhm, Mr. Poki, can I have two cookies?”

“’Course, kid! Coming right up.” He handed Hat Kid the two cookies, and she in turn, gave them to the vessels. Ghost hugged her to show their appreciation, Hollow just nodded.

Once out of earshot, the cat whispered, “Seriously, kid, where did you find them?”

Hat Kid shrugged. “Under a rock.” 

* * *

After about ten minutes, Hat Kid joined the bugs again. Hornet and Quirrel had finished their meal, not a scrap left. Quirrel kept saying how he had never had anything like that, and how much he enjoyed it. Hornet simply said, “It was fine.”

Hornet was insistent on how they should return to Hallownest, and Hat Kid agreed. But they would have to teleport to the ship first, then Hallownest. Her teleportation system was finicky, and there wasn’t anything to be done about it.

They quickly teleported back to the ship, but before they could do anything, a ring of purple thorns shot up from the ground. A purple mist filled the air, and all the bugs reached for their weapons instinctively.

From the ground rose Snatcher, cackling at the top of his non-existent lungs. _“AAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo cliffhangerrrr


	12. King to King

_ “AAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!  _ ** _FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!! – _ ** Ow! Hey! Quit it!” The moment Snatcher made his presence known, he was bombarded with nail and needle stabs from the bugs.

“Kill it! It’s infected!” Hornet shouted, aiming her needle at Snatcher’s face.

Snatched ducked just in time to avoid the needle. Hissing, he shrank down and tried to hide behind Hat Kid. “I’m not infected, or whatever! I haven’t even  _ DONE _ anything to you brats yet!”

“L-look at its orange eyes!” Quirrel stammered. “It’s infected!”

“Yet it remains cognitive…” Hornet gave Snatcher’s tail a few questioning pokes. “Its body resembles a Wyrm…”

Hat Kid picked up a segment of Snatcher’s noodley body, and he curled up around her arm. “Whoa whoa, this is Snatcher! He isn’t infected, or a worm!”

“I’M  ** _DEAD._ ** ” Snatcher snarled.

“Well then, you definitely aren’t infected.” Hornet muttered, no hint of remorse in her tone.

Satisfied that he wasn’t going to get stabbed again, Snatcher shifted back to his normal size. “Well, that certainly was a poor introduction!  _ Let’s try again.”  _ Placing a claw on his chest, Snatcher bowed. “I am The Snatcher! Ruler of the Subcon Forest!”

“And my BFF! Best friend forever!” Hat Kid hugged Snatcher’s tail tight in a hug.

The ghost groaned but made no actions to stop her. “Listen, it pains me to say this. Like, REALLY hurts me. But kid? I need your help. Some moron with a circus tent busts into MY forest and starts acting like he owns the place!”

With a snap of his fingers and a flash of fire, a long scroll appeared in front of Hat Kid. “Remember these? Let’s make a contract for old time’s sake!”

After a quick glance at the contract, Hat Kid frowned. “I don’t feel up to giving you my soul again.”

“Fine, fine.” The ghost muttered, scribbling out that part. “I’ll throw in a new hat for you.” Turning to the bugs, Snatcher loomed over them. “And that reminds me! You poor souls are from Hallownest, correct?”

Hornet stepped forward. “Correct.”

“Well! I told the little hat brat to find you guys! I found this book…by someone. The name escapes me. Mono…Mononom?”

Quirrel interrupted, “Monomon the Teacher!”

“That’s it!” Bowing slightly, the best a ghost could bow, Snatcher purred, “I humbly invite you to my forest as my guests.”

Hornet turned back to the other bugs to discuss. Well, Quirrel and Hornet did the discussing part, Ghost and Hollow gestured. After a moment, she turned back to Snatcher. “We accept your proposal, oh King of Subcon.” Hornet and the Vessels bowed.

“Oh ho! How formal! Finally, someone respects me as a King!” Snatcher hissed, glaring at Hat Kid as she signed the contract.

With a smug grin, the little girl replied, “Well ‘King of Subcon’, I’ve seen you chase lasers and I’ve heard you purr.”

“…Just sign the contract already.”

* * *

The Subcon Forest was cold, dark, and dreary. One part eternally ablaze, one part frozen in time, another housing a swamp that would drag you under the purple sludge, never seeing the light of day again.

To the bugs of Hallownest, it was a home away from home.

“Finally, a place that isn’t overflowing with light.” Quirrel sighed. “Not that the other places were bad!” He quickly told Hat Kid, as if he offended her somehow.

Hat Kid nodded. “The Subcon is where I like to come to relax. It’s so peaceful!”

Snatcher chuckled, picking Hat Kid up by the cape. “Yes yes, you often come visit my forest to  _ pester me…”  _ He set her down, scooting her in the direction of the village. “Why don’t you go say hello to my minions first! They always enjoy your company…”

Hat Kid nodded, happily trotting down the path. The bugs slowly began to follow, but before they could get too far, a wall of purple vines shot up.  _ “Wait up, you four aren’t going anywhere…” _

The King of the Subcon towered over them, a dastardly grin splitting across his face. “There’s a  _ reason  _ I sent that brat to your corpse of a kingdom! You have something I  _ WANT!” _

“Hey!” Quirrel shouted. “She isn’t a ‘brat’! Let us go at once!”

Snatcher paid him no mind, grabbing Ghost by the horns. “Let’s see that  _ soul _ of yours, half-pint!” The ghost turns Ghost over in his hands, dangling them by the cape.

“UNHAND THEM AT ONCE!” Hornet screamed, she and Hollow unsheathing their weapons. “I don’t care if the little one likes you or not, I will inflict pain unless you drop my sibling now!”

“C’mon, don’t make this so difficult!” Snatcher shook Ghost up and down, as if he was trying to shake the soul out of the little vessel.

Hornet and Hollow lowered their weapons slightly. “…what…what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it  _ OBVIOUS?! _ ” Snatcher snarled, still shaking poor Ghost every which way. “That dumb book of poems said that Hallownest and its inhabitants were chock-full of souls! And I  _ want _ them!”

Quirrel, deeply upset at Monomon being insulted and his friend being ‘attacked’, made his feelings known. “That is completely idiotic! Souls don’t work that way, and how  _ DARE  _ you use that little one as a pawn in your scheme! Now drop my friend this instant!”

Snatcher’s smile faded and he dropped the little vessel. “…Fine then.  _ Let’s try you instead.” _

The pill bug shrieked as Snatcher grabbed his legs. Shaking Quirrel around, the purple ghost hissed, “What is wrong with you bugs?! Where’s your soul?!”

“I-I-I t-told you!” Quirrel said, doing his best despite being shaken around. “Souls d-d-do not-t-t work-k t-that way!”

With an angry hiss, Snatcher declared, “Then you morons have no use to me!” And dropped Quirrel onto the ground. “Why did I even bother to send the kid?!”

Hat Kid was coming back up the trail, and Snatcher turned to the bugs.  _ “If you mention this little…‘incident’ to  _ _ my _ _ kiddo, I’ll pull your legs off like the bugs you are.” _

The threat didn’t scare them in the slightest. “Larva,” Hornet said in a mocking sing-song voice. “Your friend over here was incredibly rude to us in your absence.”

The little girl frowned, then glared at Snatcher. “Were you being a peck neck?!”

“Hey! That’s not true in the slightest!” Snatcher huffed in fake offense. “And what have I told you about swearing?”

Quirrel stood up, swaying slightly and holding his head. “He tried to take our Souls! In one of the most incompetent ways…”

Hat Kid’s face went red and she took off her hat. “I can’t believe this! We’ve talked about this!” Reaching inside her hat, she pulled out a metal baseball bat. “You do this all the time! You did this with Mu and Bow too!”

Hornet leaned over to whisper to Quirrel, “I think we’re in for a show.”

“N-Now kiddo!” Snatcher said, starting to look a little nervous. “I was just messing with them! Giving them a Subcon welcome!”

Snatcher had to dodge a potion to the face. “Hey! Fine! I’m sorry! It won’t happen again! I can’t even take their damn souls!”

“Don’t apologize to me!” Hat Kid demanded. “Apologize to my friends!”

With all the grace of a child moments away from throwing a tantrum, the King of the Subcon pouted and whined before reluctantly turning to the bugs. “I’m  _ sorry.”  _ He spat.

“That didn’t sound very sincere,” Quirrel said, trying his best not to laugh. “Try again.”

_ “You certainly know how to push your luck, don’t you, tubby?”  _ Snatcher snarled. “You got your apology. The circus freaks are in the part of the forest that’s currently  _ on fire. _ ” To Hat Kid, he said, “You’ve got your contract! Now get lost!”

* * *

“I am so, so, so sorry.” Hat Kid apologized for the hundredth time, each time pausing in front of the little group. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

“Larva, you have already apologized more times than I can count on both hands.” Hornet stepped around Hat Kid, sounding very tired.

Quirrel pats her head. “It wasn’t your fault, little one. And besides, no harm, no foul. The worst thing that happened was Ghost and I got a touch dizzy.”

Ghost nodded, tapping her shoulder as a way to comfort her. They harbored no ill will towards her; but if Snatcher tried anything, the purple noodle would be meeting the sharp end of their nail.

Hat Kid nodded. “O-OK…”

In the front, Hollow was using their long nail to hack and slash any vines and branches that had escaped the flames but blocked their path. Every now and then, part of their cloak would get too close to a flame and start to burn. Then they would panic, and Hornet had to stomp on the part of the cloak that was close to catching fire.

It was slow progress.

They came to a large open space with large tents in the middle. The tents were a bright red with white and black patterns resembling masks. Waiting nearby were strange looking…giraffes? They also wore masks that resembled the tents.

“Whoa! It really is a circus!” Hat Kid said, a little impressed. She had only seen circuses in books or movies.

Before she could take a step, Hollow grabbed her cape and pulled her off the ground. “Hold it right there, larva,” Hornet said, taking a cautious step forward. “These tents look familiar.”

Quirrel nodded. “Yeah…I remember seeing tents like these in Dirtmouth!”

Ghost nodded, then froze. Slowly, their shoulders slumped and their head dipped down in a sheepish manner.

“Ghost…?” Hornet leaned down to their level. The little vessel refused to make eye contact. “Do you know anything about these tents that used to be in Dirtmouth?”

At first, Ghost shook their head. But when Hollow and Quirrel joined Hornet in silently staring, Ghost nodded.

Hornet huffed. “Then you can go first.”

“Hey! Set me down!” Hat Kid whined, squirming in Hollow’s grasp. “It’s my contract, I gotta talk to the Ringleader of the circus too!”

With Ghost begrudgingly leading the charge, they led the others towards the largest tent. A few of the masked ‘giraffes’ leaned down for a closer look.

“So, it returns to us.” One whispered to the other.

“The Troupe Master will surely be angry.”

Ghost shuddered and Hat Kid reached over to grab their hand.

Inside was a tall figure playing an accordion. He looked at Ghost and shook his head. “ _ Mrmm _ . Master was most unhappy with your performance.” Looking at the others, he said, “You must stay here. This dance is between the little one and Master alone.”

As Hornet and Quirrel tried to argue, Ghost shivered a little as they walked into the darkness of the next room. Hat Kid wasn’t about to let them go in alone.

“No way!” She shouted, ducking underneath the accordion-playing creature and running to catch up to Ghost. The little vessel seemed surprised to see her but didn’t complain in any way. They reached out and gripped her hand tight.

This circus tent looked nothing like her books. There weren’t any silly performers or fun-looking animals. It was an empty tent that smelled like ash and brimstone. Hat Kid felt like she didn’t belong here in the slightest.

From the darkness came a loud drumroll and spotlights. As the drumming grew to a climax, the spotlights pointed in the middle of the room. With a puff of red smoke, the Ringmaster appeared. The drums grew silent.

The Ringmaster turned to them, bright red eyes narrowing. Ghost trembled in place, head bowing slightly. Hat Kid could only stare.

“So, you’ve  _ finally _ returned.” The Ringmaster hissed, glaring at the little vessel. Turning to Hat Kid, he said, tone slightly softer, but still in a hiss, “And you’ve brought a companion. Welcome, little one.”

He bowed low, masked face almost touching the ground. The Ringmaster continued, “I am Grimm. Master of this troupe-”

Grimm, Master of the Grimm Troupe, was unable to finish his introduction. As soon as he made the mistake of bowing, Hat Kid stepped forward and hugged him tight. He bristled at the touch, but that didn’t stop her. “Hi there! I’m Hat Kid!”

Ghost shook their head frantically, waving their arms around to get her attention. Grimm quickly stood up, but Hat Kid held tight and dangled from his shoulders. “Ghost is a really good friend of mine! Are you their friend too?” She asked.

With great effort, Grimm managed to tear the little girl off him and held her in his clawed hands. “…you are an interesting one. Not many would dare approach me in such a manner. Are you brave?” He tilted his head, amused. “Or very foolish? What is your game, little one?”

“I wanna be your friend!” Hat Kid replied, giving the troupe master a big smile. “Because you’re really cool-looking and mysterious!”

Grimm gave a small sigh, shifting the girl so he could comfortably hold her with one arm. “We will continue our conversation in a moment. I must talk to the vessel.” He talked to her as a parent would talk to a child.

Turning to Ghost, who was still shaking, the glare returned. “Now, my friend, I am most disappointed in you. You never completed our dance, and we had to move on. No longer could we stay in Hallownest.”

Hat Kid tugged on Grimm’s cloak. “Why?”

“Little one, the adult is talking,” Grimm said. “But I suppose some illumination for both of you would be wise.”

He set the little girl down next to Ghost and cleared his throat. “My kin search far and wide to find dying kingdoms. These kingdoms hold the key to my Troupe’s powers. An essence peculiar to my breed. The flames in dreams; nightmares.”

“What breed is that? Are you a bat?”

Grimm waved his hand to dismiss the question. “It’s not important. But  _ this  _ Kingdom…” He hissed, a large smile spreading across his face. “This Kingdom is very impressive! The power here is immense! We may never have to leave!”

Hat Kid gasped, reaching into her hat to pull out her contract. “About that!” She chuckled nervously. “You are correct that the Subcon is a dead kingdom. But the king is still around, and he uh…doesn’t appreciate you setting up in his woods.”

“Oho?” Grimm leaned closer to try to peek at the contract. “Are you his little errand girl?”

“Kinda? We’re friends. He asked me to come talk to you.” She didn’t think it would be a great idea to mention that the contract actually told her to ‘kill the intruders’. “Do you think you’d be able to make a compromise?”

“But of course. We are guests here, and I would love to stay.” He turned to Ghost with a wicked grin. Reaching inside his cloak, Grimm pulled out a shiny charm. “Remember this? He was so sad to go…”

Ghost hopped up and down to try and snatch the charm, but Grimm used his free hand to keep the vessel away. “Don’t worry, the child is fine.” The charm evaporated into red smoke, shifting and forming into a little shape. It looked like a very tiny Grimm.

Hat Kid gasped. “Is that your baby?!”

With a chuckle, Grimm replied, “This is my next of kin, yes. He will be joining us, along with my most faithful of followers. Lead the way, purple child.”

Outside, the accordion player was standing where he was before. No Hornet, Hollow, or Quirrel. “ _ Mrmm.  _ I see Master was kind and didn’t devour you.”

“Hey, where did the others wander off to?” She asked.

“ _ Mrmm.  _ They tried to enter. I would not allow them to and they left you.”

Hat Kid sighed, rolling her eyes. “I wish they wouldn’t do that.”

Grimm followed close behind, and the accordion player missed a few notes in surprise. “M-Master??  _ Mrmm _ …W-What can I help with?”

“Brumm, my most loyal friend.” Grimm purred. “We have business to attend to with the king of this land. Come along.”

Brumm nodded, putting the accordion on his back and picking up a long, metal staff. “ _ Mrmm… _ of course, Master.”

With a smirk, Hat Kid nudged Ghost’s side. “They like each other.” She whispered. Ghost was just happy to get out of that circus tent unscathed. They allowed Grimm and Brumm to tell the rest of the troupe where they were going.

The child of Grimm chirped, crawling after Ghost like a little bat. The little vessel pet Grimmchild’s head and the little red bug purred and arched his back like a cat. “For such a scary guy, his kid sure is cute!” Hat Kid cooed, joining in on petting Grimmchild.

There was a scream from the woods. Hollow was first, running out of the woods for dear life, holding a very terrified Quirrel with their good arm. “T-There’s a monster in there!! It’s unstoppable!”

“What’d it look like?” Hat Kid asked. She didn’t doubt Quirrel’s claims for a second, but she wanted to narrow down the list.

Hollow dropped Quirrel to the floor – not too gently, by the way - and tried to ‘hide’ behind Hat Kid.

Before the pill bug could sit up and explain, Hornet burst through the forest next. “I threw my needle at it, but it just got stuck!”

“I-It was white as death! With two arms and legs, but it moved…wrong!” Quirrel stammered. “I-I thought it was a statue!”

Hat Kid went pale. The Headless Statues usually stayed around Queen Vanessa’s manor or in the very deepest parts of the forest. She hated them, never sure when they would turn and chase her down. But worst of all, she had no idea how to fight them.

Finally, the Headless Statue ran out of the depths of the forest. True to Quirrel’s word, it was deathly pale, made of the highest quality marble. It currently had two nails and a needle embedded in its rocky flesh from when the bugs attempted to fight back.

Despite the three weapons sticking out of its body, and the fact that it was made of marble, it moved with frightening and impossible speed. It charged right at Hat Kid, and the little girl stood strong to act as a shield for her friends.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to. She heard a snap, and the statue began to glow red. In a matter of moments, it exploded in red fire, bits of marble scattered across the ground. “Yes, these statues have been quite irksome.” Grimm hissed, taking care to dust off the fine marble powder off Hat Kid’s hat. “But they are no match for me.”

“Thank you, Mister Grimm!” Hat Kid chirped, giving him a hug.

“It was no issue at all.” He purred, patting her head.

Hornet, Hollow, and Quirrel just stared. Hornet, having some sense remaining, scrambled to grab her needle without looking away from Grimm.

The Troupe master bowed to them, grinning. “Greetings. I am Grimm. Master of the Grimm Troupe.”

Quirrel was shaking and managed to stammer, “D-Don’t eat me, I-I’m all shell and gristle!” Hornet and Hollow said nothing but gripped their weapons tight.

Grimm laughed. “Oh no! I assure you, I won’t eat you! Relax, relax. This little one wished to have a talk with the King about staying here permanently. Won’t you join us?”

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Quirrel worried, standing outside Snatcher’s tree. Hat Kid led them to the large tree to help negotiate between Grimm and Snatcher, but her bug friends stopped her before she could enter.

“Larva, there’s a demon and an undead spirit in there,” Hornet said. “How can we know you’ll be safe?”

Hat Kid smiled at them. “Because they’re my friends! Snatcher wouldn’t let anything happen to me. It’ll be OK!”

Hornet sputtered and tried to say something in response, but couldn’t. After a moment of thinking, she finally managed, “How? How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“How can you just…just…how are you so  _ friendly _ all the time? How can you make friends with a demon and an undead Wyrm? I know that at least one person has used this kindness against you. The little blonde larva. She took your Time Pieces. Knowing that, aren’t you worried it’ll happen again?! How can you be so trusting?!”

Hat Kid hummed in thought. “Well…I guess the best answer I can give is this; I like being friendly!” Hornet gawked at her, dumbstruck. She continued. “I love doing a nice thing and seeing someone’s face light up with a smile! And if I make other people happy, then they’ll make more people happy, and soon the whole world will be happier!”

The little girl kissed Hornet on the side of her mask. “And maybe one day, I can make you happy too.”

Without another word, Hat Kid skipped into Snatcher’s tree.

Hornet stood, silent. Quirrel chuckled. “Did that answer your question? Here, I know what’ll cheer you up! How about we spar?”

* * *

Grimm was poised, elegant, and willing to compromise to keep his kin in the forest.

Snatcher was none of those.

“LISTEN PUNK!” The ghost screeched, threatening to set his tree on fire. “This is MY forest! I make the rules!”

“My good sir! I am not arguing that point in the slightest.” Grimm purred. “You are the undeniable ruler of this forest, and I am not here to question that. However, I am merely asking that me and my kin stay in your forest.”

“No, no, no!” Snatcher sounded like a small child throwing a tantrum. “I HATE sharing! I already share enough with  _ HER  _ and Moonboy!”

“Hey! Calm down!” Hat Kid knew she had to step in, otherwise, this argument would go on forever. “Maybe there’s something you each want?”

Grimm went first. “All I ask is that section of land within a small section of your forest. The part currently on fire. That section of land, and the ability to send my kin to harness the nightmare essences in your forest. It’s full of nightmares, your majesty.” The Troupe master was certainly laying on the charm thick.

Snatcher grumbled and whined, but a pleading look from Hat Kid made him talk. “My main goal is to keep my minions and dwellers safe and gather souls.”

“I’m sure you guys can make a compromise with that!” Hat Kid assured them, looking back and forth between the two.

Behind his Master, Brumm huffed. “ _ Mrmm _ ...perhaps we could give your people protection?”

“Not a bad idea, Igor.” Snatcher scratched the fluff around his neck in thought. “I love my minions, but they’re a little…dumb. A little extra protection may not be so bad.”

“I have an alternative proposition.” Grimm hissed. “My kin could lure others into your woods for soul collection. You could have their souls we would take their nightmares. A success for everyone involved.”

“Except for the people you eat.” The little girl muttered under her breath. No one noticed.

The King of the Subcon was skeptical. “Oh really? And how exactly would your ‘kin’ lead people into my forest?”

Grimm was grinning ear to ear. “My dear friend…everyone loves a circus.”

After mulling it over, Snatcher started to laugh. “Alright, alright. You may look like a Dracula knock-off and smell like sulfur, but you offer a good deal! Why don’t we make it official?” With a poof of blue smoke, a contract appeared.

Grimm took a moment to read it over carefully. “So you give us the section we want and the nightmares…in exchange, we assist in gathering souls and protecting your people?” The Troupe master clarified.

“There’s also a small clause that neither of us will go to war.” Snatcher pointed at a small line near the bottom. “The last thing I want is a turf war.”

“Agreed.” Grimm went over the contract for a few more minutes before signing. “It will be a pleasure doing business, your majesty.”

Hat Kid, who had been quietly playing with Grimmchild during the boring paperwork, cheered. “Yay! Two friends!”

Grimm smiled softly, patting her head. “I hope I will be seeing you around my tents, little one. While strange, I’ve grown to enjoy your optimism.”

Snatcher grabbed her cape, dragging her closer. “Don’t try to get too buddy-buddy with  _ my  _ kid, capiche? She’s my kiddo! Contractually.”

The Troupe master smirked. “I understand. Don’t fret, I promise I won’t get in between you two.”

“Get out of my tree, buggo.” Snatcher hissed. To Hat Kid, he said, “Hey, what about your weird friends?”

Hat Kid looked outside to see Ghost and Hollow sparing. With a frown, she said quietly, “…I should probably take them home.”

* * *

They never thought the sight of Dirtmouth could be so welcoming. No bright lights, no cats, no headless statues. Just a little town above the ruins of Hallownest.

“Look, Hornet!” Quirrel exclaimed. “Nothing’s wrong! Dirtmouth didn’t catch on fire or get destroyed-”

“Yes, scholar. Your point has been made.” Hornet hissed back.

But as the bugs were happy to be back home, Hat Kid felt anything but happy. “Well, little one, it was – little one, are you crying?” Quirrel looked concerned, going on one knee. “Hey, there isn’t any reason to be sad!”

Hat Kid sniffled, trying to wipe tears out of her eyes. “I-I’m gonna miss you guys…”

Ghost hugged her tight and Hollow nudged her cheek with their mask. “Oh, little one. You can always visit! Dirtmouth and Hallownest aren’t going anywhere!” Quirrel assured her. He looked up at Hornet. “Right, miss Hornet?”

“I…I have no issues with you visiting, larva. Your little adventures were…a nice change of pace.” Hesitantly, Hornet pats the little girl’s shoulder. “It’ll be OK, Hat Kid. Besides, I’m sure Ghost and Hollow would love it if you visited.”

Hat Kid nodded slowly. “I-I’ll visit often. Thank you for helping me find my Time Piece. And for spending time with me.”

There were many ‘goodbye’s to be had before Hat Kid could finally bring herself to teleport back to her ship. And once there, she rushed to the big window to see the grey spot of desert on the rotating planet.

Hallownest.

Her friends.

An adventure she wouldn’t forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is the 'end' of the main story. After a little break, I can come back to write little one-shots!  
Send me some ideas if you want!


End file.
